A Way Out
by xbellaboox
Summary: This story is a different view of fable III...when Princess Aya believes she has sent Elliot to his death she is distraught. Needless to say when she finds out he is actually alive and the new commander of the army she wants answers but Elliot's changed.
1. Confrontation

**This story is a different view of fable III...the view of the princess and a different kind of Elliot. When the Princess Aya realises she is unsafe in her own home under the rule of her brother Logan, she needs out...this may not be so easy with the new commander of Logan's army in the form of Elliot, read more to find out!**

**Let me know what you think…M for later chapters x**

Disclaimer: None belongs to me!

**Chapter 1: Face off**

Shuffling her many layers of skirts, Aya shifted on the slippery rock beneath her to steady herself. Her slippered foot slid slightly on some moss beneath her and she felt her heart skip a beat as she got a birds eye view of the substantial drop beneath her. Suddenly the three feet from the edge felt like three centimeters and she swallowed loudly. Peeking over the edge once she had steadied herself she dew in the sea air, the salty breeze whipping her dark curls around her shoulders. Her eyes stung slightly from the wind which threatened to push her backwards as she stared at the angry waves crashing into the rocks below her. Crouching lithely she crept closer to the edge until she could grasp the edge of the rock, the ridges digging into her delicate palms as she gripped them tightly. Closing her eyes to the sun she let the air whip around her, the crashing of the sea below her block out her thoughts and imagined herself floating away to unknown lands. A loud bark brought her back to reality and a chill suddenly ran through her as her skirts clung damply to her legs. Sighing she squeezed her eyes tightly to try and hold onto her daydream but the moment was long gone. Standing slowly she turned towards the castle, a black cloud spinning around it and Aya couldn't help but feel in sync with the weather. She caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and immediately groaned. Soldiers from her brother's army had been dispatched in search of her.

Had she been gone for that long? Her brother was going to_ kill_ her. Dusting what she could off the priceless, ruined gown; she stepped quickly off the rock and stood waiting for the soldiers to find her. Rolling her eyes as one of them shouted and pointed to her she placed the back of her hand against her forehead and made her lip wobble.

'Thank god you're here! I've been so scared after I got lost!' She pretended to sigh in distress making the soldiers slow as they neared her, 'Where have you been? And only ten soldiers sent to find me? I'm insulted!' She almost snorted at the stricken look on the men's faces at the thought of getting in trouble with her brother.

'Princess,' one of the men puffed, 'we have been searching for hours…'

She strode past them feeling guilty but ignoring them nevertheless, her dog on her heels.

'Traitor', she whispered to the dog and smiled as he ran around her. Making her way back up to the castle, the soldiers trailing behind her, she kicked a rock grumpily at the thought of returning to the castle. Her brother would have no doubt not even noticed, it would be Walter who would be worried about her. Smiling at the thought of the old soldier she loved like a father, she would have to apologise for worrying him. He had after all practically raised her, her brother barely registering her existence. The tyrant he had turned into did nothing but frighten and disgust her, the suffering of their people leaving devastation in his wake. As they entered the castle grounds, Aya nodded to the soldiers who bowed deeply to her before she entered the side doors into the kitchen. She saw the cooks pursed lips as her dirty dress and slippers left mud trailing through her kitchen. She uttered a quick apology and only then registered the chaos that was taking place in the kitchen.

'Whats going on?' she asked a servant who jumped and stuttered at being addressed by the princess.

'T-the ceremony my lady,' she squeaked and twisted a cloth in her hands. Aya frowned,

'What ceremony?'

The servant's eyes flitted to the ground where the princess' gown was dripping slowly onto the immaculate floor and Aya bit her lip with guilt knowing this girl would probably have to clean up after her.

'Er, sorry about that, let me,' she whispered and tried to take the cloth out of the young girls hand. The girl's face drained of colour and almost choked on Aya's words. She held onto the cloth for dear life,

'My lady,' she whispered desperately, stunned at the preposterous statement. Aya clenched her jaw once again not able to forget what she was in her own home. She pushed past the girl and completely forgot about the answers she wanted. Dodging past servants she made her way up the stairs into the round room which lead off into the bedrooms and the throne room. Frowning she noticed the lack of anyone other than servants whom all looked flustered and only stopped briefly to give her dress a horrified look and a quick bow. Stepping into the round room she pulled off her muddy slippers which squelched into the lush carpet. Beginning to pull at the ties at the back of her dress she looked around quickly and saw nobody around so pulled off the suffocating weight and was left in her damp slip. Dragging the dress behind her she stepped out into the hallway and walked past the throne room. A voice suddenly stopped her and she squeezed her eyes shut.

'Shite,' she whispered, 'Ceremony…'

'Aya? Is that you?' She recognized her brother Logan's disapproving voice and she turned slowly. Gasping slightly she felt a blush creep into her face. The entire room was full of soldiers. She noticed the men that had come to find her standing near the back. Not one of the soldiers dared to look below her face at the damp slip clinging to her body. Stepping slowly into the room she saw Logan sitting in his throne his fists clenched angrily on the sides of it. Walter stood at his side; his head bowed in what Aya could only guess was embarrassment. Two men stood at his side and Aya swallowed loudly, the room in complete silence.

'Logan,' she said simply, awarding him with a quick bow. Her brother's jaw was clenched and the look of fury on his face was terrifying. His soldiers must have thought the same as they seemed to have stopped breathing.

'Step forward, _princess_,' he hissed the last word as if it burned his tongue. She frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest, highlighting that she was highly indecent.

'Logan-' she began and was cut off by a violent sweep of his hand in dismissal. She felt the blush creep down her neck and she stepped down the aisle towards her brother. She looked to Walter for support but knew as well as he did if he spoke out of turn he would be in a worse state than her. Looking her brother directly in the eye she let her arms fall to her sides, refusing to let him embarrass her further. His glare was piercing and she clenched her fists to stop her hands trembling.

'Well well well,' he growled, his voice echoing around the silent room. 'Would you like to meet the soldiers who will be dying for you around Albion?' he smiled cruelly, motioning to the men behind her. Her emerald eyes did not leave his empty black eyes as he stood from his throne.

'The men that fight for your extravagant lifestyle,' he began to pace the length of the stage. 'The men that get shot, stabbed and _burned_,' he slammed his fist down on the window ledge behind him with the last word. 'For you!' He began to laugh, shaking his head. Turning swiftly he swept his hand in her direction.

'Men!' he cried, 'This is your princess!' Nobody made a single sound and Aya lifted her chin against what she knew was coming.

'You will die for this girl while she is waltzing about in her underwear like a whore!' he spat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Walter start forward but one of the men placed a hand on his arm. She felt her nails cut into her palm as she clenched them harder.

'Why don't you just pass her around yourself since she chooses to dress like a commoner and embarrass this entire court,' he turned away from her and suddenly Aya had enough. She barely felt the dress leave her fingers before she tossed her muddy slippers straight into the back of her brother', leaving a dirty splatter on his uniform. She saw his shoulders raise as the slippers fell to the floor. Her chest heaved with anger and she saw Walter and the two men start forward to hold Logan back, knowing the King would not stand for this.

'You disgust me,' she hissed, 'These soldiers hold no respect for you, only pitiful fear.'

'Aya hold your tongue,' Walter whispered as the King turned, fury etched on his face. The rage inside her would not allow her words to stay surfaced,

'You are hated by every single person in Albion,' she whispered and she saw a muscle in Logan's jaw move but he stayed where he was. 'The only embarrassment of this court should belong to our mother for giving birth to you.'

Walter's mouth dropped open and she swore she heard a snort come from one of the men standing by Logan. She did not wait to see what Logan would do, but rather turned from him and walked out of the room towards her bedroom, leaving the dirty dress as a reminder of her harsh words.

**:) xxxx**


	2. Scars

**Chapter Two – Scars**

**Pretty rough chapter but all links in…**

**xx**

The pillow beneath Aya's head was wet with tears and sweat and the heat of the fire behind her flickered shadows along the wall. A light sigh mingled with the crackling of the wood in the fire and Aya bit her lip in pain. The servant Alana was one of Aya's only friends and was the only one Aya trusted to go to whenever she was in trouble. The wet cloth being softly rubbed along her back was like a razor blade against the lashes she had received after her earlier outburst. At least her words seemed to have affected her brother's demonic outlook as they were performed in private with nobody informed. She was at least thankful for this as Walter would have no doubt landed himself in similar trouble by trying to stop it. Alana squeezed her shoulder softly and Aya heard her sniffling.

'Don't cry sweetheart, it won't be like this for much longer,' Aya whispered to her friend and her voice cracked with pain. The servant wiped tears from her grubby face as Aya sat up, wrapping a soft blanket around her bare torso. The wool burned the raw wounds as they touched her back but Aya bit back a moan. Alana reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly,

'I heard what he did to you today,' she shook her head, dark damp locks framing her pretty face. 'It's not right, it's not right.' Her lip quivered and Aya squeezed her hand in return,

'You have always been more of a sibling to me than he has,' she whispered and more tears rolled down the girls dirty cheeks. Aya noticed that the servant was growing thinner each week.

'Why are you not eating? Was the gold I sent not enough?' Aya whispered and gathered up her friend's hands in hers. Alana looked guilty,

'I'm sorry Aya, I sent it to my family,' she looked at her feet, 'They have no money or food. Snowpeak Valley is the worst it's ever been.'

Aya embraced the girl as best she could and kissed her forehead. 'Don't be sorry silly girl, if I had known I would have given you more. I just wish I could do something more.'

The servant shook her head, 'You mustn't, the other servants will get suspicious and put both mine and your life in danger.'Aya clenched her jaw,

'I will never put your life in danger,' she said, 'I will send enough money to your family to never want for food again and I will give you enough money to get out of this dreadful city,' she promised. Tears streamed down Alana's face and she gave her a watery smile,

'You are the queen that Albion needs,' she whispered, 'but I am but one fish among a whole starving ocean,' she said gravely, reminding Aya of her naïve statement. Aya finished gathering up her blood soaked blouse and stood slowly in the small dungeon.

'And you are a vision of beauty among a city of darkness,' Aya smiled sadly, 'if I do not see you again, thank you for everything.'

Alana frowned and was about to question her but Aya slipped out into the darkness of the castle before the girl could follow her. Gliding silently through the castle, she made up her mind about her future, which she would not be spending in this prison. Her own brother sending her to torture, her men too scared to stand up for her and only a servant to call a friend. Reaching her room she closed the door silently behind her and let the blanket fall to the floor. Turning around she glanced at the ten red stripes across her otherwise flawless back and slipped into her bed, the sheets already turning an angry red.

**Let me know what you think… xx**


	3. Memories

**Chapter Three…Memories**

**Ok I decided to go with Elliot since there isn't a lot of stories about him as pointed out by the wonderful ****puffer2573 **** and yes he is a sweetheart though I may make him a little tougher in this story just to play devils advocate…let me know what you think **** x**

Snow falling over Bowerstone Castle used to be Aya's favourite time of the year. It used to mean Christmas, it use to mean lying on her mother's lap by the roaring fireplace listening to Walter tell her tales of lands she could add to her thoughts and dream about visiting. It used to mean playing in the snow with her friends, where the only things to worry about were the colours of her winter wardrobe and who was to ask her to the ball. It used to mean Elliot, whose deep amber eyes would gaze at her in adoration leading to the envious glares of her friends. It used to mean fleeting touches stolen behind the garden statues, his breath caressing her neck as he whispered promises of love and escape to her. It used to mean happiness. This winter morning two years later couldn't be further from those memories.

This winter, the curtain of snowflakes floating outside of Aya's window were a bitter reminder of what Logan had taken away once he became King. Lying by the fireplace was forever cold without her mother's lap to warm her. Walter's stories became strained and tiresome and her friends were sent away with their families to far away cities when their parents refused to take part in Logan's path of destruction. She remembered watching them leave, their footprints slowly fading under the newly shed snow. She couldn't help but think the snow was on Logan's side, covering up any mess he left behind. She turned away from the window and quickly dressed in a thick dress and winter coat, the cold air curling around her.

The shiver that trickled down her spine was not only from the cold, but the chill that was left in the wake of Elliot's death. Her chest began to pull against the memories she had forced herself to repress so strongly. She gripped the door frame so hard that her knuckles were left whiter than her porcelain skin. Taking in a ragged breath she closed her eyes tightly to block out the flickers of that day that crept into her conscience. She realized her mistake when visions of Elliot's face, his chin held high, his eyes locked with hers for the last time, played behind her closed eyelids.

A strangled sob was ripped from her chest as she gripped the front of her dress above her heart tightly. The gaping hole that was ripped through her that day had been patched back together slowly with stubborn strength. She had not let herself break down like this for over a year, and would not let the hole be ripped open again by Logan. Squeezing her fist tightly, feeling the cloth in her palm, she forced the makeshift bandages back over the wound and stood straighter. She forced herself to ignore her shaking hands and stepped out into the corridor.

She had not cried a single tear over him in a year and had thought her tears had dried out forever. The ache that had been left after he was killed by her brother's soldiers was unbearable and the only thing keeping her going was her need for revenge. As she slowly walked down the intricately designed hallway she wondered what Elliot would have done had he been in the throne room with her yesterday. What she would have done to have his hand squeezing hers and his crooked smile telling her she was doing the right thing. Shaking her head she rounded into the now empty throne room and could almost see him being dragged out by the soldiers. Her hand twitched, almost feeling his being ripped from hers as she was forced to make the decision between his death and those of the villagers. A hard lump formed in her throat as his voice snaked into her memory,

'_Choose me, it's ok…It should be me…'_

She hadn't even noticed the sighs of relief and cries of the saved villagers, their praises and thanks hadn't even been registered above her cries for Elliot. She had gone over her decision again and again, knowing what her mother would have done but not being able to justify it fully to herself. She had been left a shell.

Lifting her arm she saw the faint blue veins snaking up her arm and clenched her fist, making them stand out against her skin. Walter had thought her a hero, a savior to them all. He had taken her to her mother's tomb and she had performed the tasks as required. She had felt the flames coursing from her palms as she stared at the statue of her mother's face, her arms outstretched but her eyes stone cold. Walter had wanted to escape that night, finally realizing the extent of Logan's madness. He had thought that although broken, the princess could be a hero and save Albion. He had been wrong.

The fire that had entered Aya's palms had disappeared just as quickly. Her palms were left empty and the tunnel had remained un-open. Walter had hid his disappointment well. He had promised to train her and make her a hero. She didn't have the heart to tell him that a hero could not be made, but rather was born. To please him she had become skilled with a sword and a pistol, his smiles at her triumphs like a ray of sunshine in her black world. Her magic remained like her, broken and useless to Albion.

Turning away from the throne, she locked the memories away deep in her mind. Otherwise they would destroy her.

**Bear with me! I am going somewhere with this **** x**


	4. The Colour of Blood, Gold or Red?

**Chapter Four – The colour of blood…gold or red?**

**Thank you to my reviewers I take all your suggestions and comments into consideration for the next section so if you have any requests let me know ****. This is only my second fanfic so I'm still getting into it! Anyyyyway here's the next chapter! **

_I can't tell you what it really is…  
I can only tell you what it feels like._

_And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe_

_I can't breathe  
But I still fight…  
While I can fight._

The castle was quiet now. There were no children playing outside, no girls being courted by future suitors, no laughter. She guessed it was because happiness and joy were not restrained.

Fear was silent. It did not utter a sound, but rather suffocated any shred of hope left in the castle. Knowing she could have been that hope struck silence into Aya. Every thought was blackened by her failure, a poison which seeped into her conscience at any chance.

At twenty years old, Aya was now old enough to venture outside of the castle grounds without Walter. Though she was supposed to take soldiers with her, Logan never seemed bothered by her lack of companionship and his reluctance to spare soldiers worked in her favour. She had been able to transport bags of gold to nearby towns, dressed as a commoner. A small smile played on her lips as she remembered Logan's comment the day before, if only he knew how much of his money was going to those 'commoners'. Bundling gold from the treasury into several bags at dawn had become a small pang of revenge against Logan.

Aya slipped silently into the gold filled room and couldn't help but think she was merely recycling the money back to its rightful owners. She may not be a hero but she would not see her people starve. Today's delivery was especially important as it was to be taken from Bowerstone Market by several men involved in her own little revolution against Logan. The gold was to go to Snowpeak Valley and as Alana's face flashed before her, she bent down to the sickening shine of the blood money. Quickly filling three bags with the gold, she tied them to her belt and covered herself up with her coat.

As she exited the treasury, she began to hear the sure sounds of the castle waking up and quickened her pace to the weaponry. Her mother had left weapons for her and Logan, though none of them ever felt right in her grip. The only sword she had ever used was one that she and Elliot had found one day on their adventures of the castle. Her dog had begun to dig madly near the entrance to her mother's grave and it had taken them hours to dig up the impressive sword. Walter had been shocked, _Thunderblade, _he had told her. Picking up the golden weaved sword, the handle still felt as warm to her as the day Elliot had handed it to her. His clothes had been ruined from the digging and although the blade had been too heavy for her to carry then, he had gladly carried the weight for her. Now the weight in her palms was just right, maybe Elliot still carried some of the weight for her. Turning away from the forever cold weapons she placed the sword at her back and made her way down to the kitchen.

She didn't see Walter until she felt a tug on her arm as he tried to get her attention. She swallowed loudly; _this wasn't part of the plan._

'Princess?' he queried. Aya couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes, the unshaved shadow on his jaw. Guilt ripped through her.

'Good morning Walter,' she said cheerily, squeezing the older man's arm in comfort, 'I'm going to find some deer…maybe then we won't need to tax the people so much for our own food…' she finished lamely. Luckily for her, Walter wanted so badly for her to be the morally right queen Albion needed that his delusions clouded his sense. Smiling warily at her, he embraced her quickly and patted her shoulder.

'You're a good girl,' Aya cringed inwardly at this, 'be back before supper, your brother wishes to introduce you to somebody.' Walter looked slightly distressed about this but Aya knew if she didn't leave now she would be late to meet her men.

'Of course, Walter,' she forced a smile and pulled away from him, leaving him with a sad smile on his face that she knew all too well.

The frozen air made her gasp as she stepped into the cold, the wind whipping straight through her. How incongruous that once she had loved winter, she would now do anything for summer to make her travels easier. The snow was already melting into her slippers but she pushed deeper into the wind and out through the castle gates. She missed the companionship of her dog but could not risk being noticed as the princess or her entire cause would be ruined, the lives of her men in danger. Clutching her coat to her tightly she could barely see through the falling snow swirling down the path ahead of her. Lowering her face to the wind she trudged forward, the snow now past her ankles. She let her thoughts drift as she followed the familiar path and smiled at the thought of Alana's face when she told her that her family would no longer go hungry.

Suddenly a bang rang out through the valley and Aya stopped abruptly trying to locate the source of the sound. Looking around her she could only see a swirling mass of white and a lump started to form in her throat. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Swallowing back the vile taste of fear she listened hard for any other sounds but could make nothing out over the howl of the wind. Taking a deep breath of frozen air, she started out again, her feet so numb she could barely feel them anymore. She didn't hear anything more and cursed herself for being so stupid. It had probably been a tree breaking in the wind.

Before that thought had fully calmed her down she heard a louder bang, one that echoed through the valley. The pinch she felt in her shoulder went ignored as she reached for the sword at her back. The heat of the handle against her frozen palm was like fire and she welcomed it. Slowly black figures crept through the snowy haze and into her view. Narrowing her eyes against the wind she counted. Six.

Clenching her jaw and her hand around the blade, she slid her feet apart to gain better balance. She saw the bandanas and the black raven painted on the shirts of the bandits as they crept closer.

'Hello pretty,' one of them sneered over the wind, now almost close enough to touch. 'What you doing all alone out here?' the others grinned menacingly and Aya swallowed past the lump forming in her throat.

Without leaving them time to say anything more, she palmed the sword and drew her arm back, flicking the blade across the first man's throat. The gurgle of blood was not heard over the scream of the wind but the cries of his men as he fell to the ground blasted through her ears. His blood stained the snow at her feet as she spun to the two men behind her, their blood soon mingling with the smear of their friend's blood on her sword. The curved blade knocked their swords away and came down hard upon them, slicing through black cloth and flesh. Blood marred her clothes and hands but she did not stop to think before turning to the remaining three who looked shocked but still determined.

'Get her!' one of them cried before they all ran towards her, their feet leaving gashes in the snow. His sword came hard down upon hers and she kicked his shin hard making him fall to his knees. Her sword sent his head tumbling towards the remaining two men as she took the opportunity at her feet. By now she was panting heavily and blood soaked, her left arm dripping steadily onto the snow. She looked towards the standing bandits as she kicked the severed body of their friend to the ground. She knew she transformed into a hard cold killer when faced with these men, knowing they would hold no mercy for her or her people. A black veil covers her thoughts, her conscience and her gag reflex. The blood splattered on the ground below her was nothing compared to the blood of her people spilled. This is what she thought of as she raised her sword once more, blood running down its curved tip. She could no longer feel her feet or her left arm but did not stop to consider why.

The men in front of her looked at her in shock, then at each other to confirm their plan of action. Sending her one more quick glance, the men turned and ran. It took Aya several minutes for her heart to stop racing, her chest to stop heaving and the black band to ease away from her thoughts. Closing her eyes she stepped away from the mess below her and walked several paces down the road until the bodies were swallowed up by the swarming snow. It was only now that the searing pain hit her, almost knocking her back. She shrugged off the left arm of her coat, not needing to pull off the dress to know that the shot earlier had hit her through the shoulder. The once blue cloth was now an ominous black, the blood pooling in her palm. Clenching her fist, the crimson liquid seeped through her fingers and dripped onto the ground below her. Looking forward into the storm, the ever-growing lump in her throat threatened to choke her.

She was lost.

**This was a bit winded but completely necessary for the story…don't fear Elliot will appear sooner than you think :p. Reviews much appreciated! xx**


	5. The Sound of Thunder

**Chapter Five: The Sound of Thunder**

**Okkk so I'm really getting into it now. Hope you guys like the chapter **

**Thank you so much for the reviews it really makes my day! xx**

**I almost had a little cry writing this – the 29 miners that recently died during the mine explosion in New Zealand was heartbreaking, what I'm sure they wouldn't give to have their husbands, sons, fathers and brothers back. I cannot imagine their pain but I'm going to try imagine how they would feel had they the chance to see them again…**

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window…_

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever…

The trail of blood left by Aya was quickly covered by the endless fall of snow into the valley. She had no idea how long she had been walking for but knew she should have been at Bowerstone Market hours ago. Licking her frozen lips she tasted the bitter copper of blood.

Looking to the sky she couldn't even tell what time of day it was as the grey sky stretched in every direction. She squeezed her eyes shut against the thought of Snowpeak valley going hungry another night because of her. Falling to her knees she slammed her fists into the snow and let out an anguished cry. She hung her head and felt her chest constrict at the thought of more suffering because of her failures. Shaking her head she pressed her frozen palms into her closed eyes to erase the images. Feeling something warm trickle down her face she opened her eyes to see her left hand blood red. She knew she could not travel for much longer while losing blood this quickly. Feeling her luck couldn't get any worse she cursed herself for thinking it when another shot resounded through the air. Jumping to her feet she began to reach for her sword but stopped. There was no way she could fight more bandits in this state. She had brought no food or medicine with her so it was her own fault.

She would have to run.

She was now numb up to her calves but determined, she turned into the sinking snow and began to run just as another shot sounded through the valley, closer than before. Running as fast as she could through the white mass, her damp coat dragged her down. Pulling off the soaked garment she let it fall to the ground and refused to acknowledge the cold wind that whipped through her blood soaked dress.

Finally the snow gave way to thin ground and she was able to run faster. More shots from behind her sounded further away and she almost felt a flicker of hope before her slippers slid on what she had thought was gravel and she crashed to the ground. A resounding crack shattered any thoughts of triumph as she felt the freezing cold surface beneath her cheek. Her heart began to race as she recalled one of Walter's stories.

Some of his men had walked out onto a lake with thinly layered ice covering it. The crack of the ice was a sound he said he would never forget. _Like thunder, _he had said. Her breath coming out in a stream of mist as Aya saw the crack of the ice beneath her lengthen before her eyes. The sound of clashing clouds met her ears and she knew it was a sound she would never forget either. She heard shouts of men behind her and turned her head slowly, her palms flat on the ice. Men wearing red were standing at the edge of the ice and she had never been happier to see Logan's soldiers. Though only thirty meters from her, the snow nearly swallowed them up. One of them was wearing black and was shouting at her. She thought she saw him taking off his coat but couldn't be sure. Unable to hear his shouts she slowly began to pull herself up in a crouch. The shouting intensified but Aya stopped trying to hear. It wasn't far to the edge of the lake; if she walked slowly surely she could make it. The ice made no further protests as she got to her feet and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

She raised her eyes to the soldiers before her and saw them shouting and waving at her, the man in black making violent gestures at her. She frowned and stepped forward, how did they expect her to hear them over the storm? Taking another step, her bloody slippers leaking blood onto the ice. It swirled around her feet and into the large crack which had formed beneath her. Moving forward slowly she tried to distance herself from the jagged split in the snow. She had inched forward a few meters and started hearing the words of the soldiers. They sounded awfully like _stop, _and _stay where you are_ and she raised her head to them. The man in black had actually stepped onto the ice and was yelling at her. She could just make out his features now and as she looked at his expression distorted by fury, she realized she had never seen that look on his face before.

_Before?_

Her breath caught in her throat, her heart stopped beating.

She must have lost too much blood and be imagining things. Stepping forward to get a better view she stretched out her hand and the booming sound of thunder crashed through the valley. Her view of the man disappeared as the ice below her shattered and she was plunged into its icy depths.

Suddenly the world was silent. Her sight went black.

Her arms felt heavy as she dragged them through the freezing mass; barely comprehending she had just plunged through the ice. Water coursed down her throat, so cold that it burned. Slowly her arms stopped wanting to move, her legs weighed down by her dress stopped wanting to kick.

The bubbles from her breath grew smaller and her eyelids were too heavy to keep open against the black mass surrounding her. She didn't feel cold anymore, just numb. Her arm didn't hurt as she began to sink and she couldn't help but be glad that the blood from the bandits was being washed from her skin. As she closed her eyes, she let out her last breath of air before she lost all consciousness.

Aya had always wondered whether Avo would welcome a princess whose brother had corrupted his land. Wondered if his sins were so great that they weren't able to be held by one person and she would be punished because of it. Walter gave her that sad smile when she had asked him.

'_Nobody rules your fate but you, princess.'_

If that were true then she had let herself straight into Skorm's arms.

Her body was on fire, the flames lapping at her sides. Surrounded by shadows that crept ever closer she felt unbearable pain claw into her sides. She saw her friends leaving, the flames engulfing them. Elliot dragged away through the fire, the flicker of the blaze reflected in his sad eyes. Her mother's coffin once shrouded in black and gold now swallowed in a raging red. Trying to move, the shadows clawed and her, pulling, tearing… It was only when she saw the blue veins snaked up her arms did she realize the flames came from her own hands and she could do nothing but scream…

'She's waking up,' a voice entered her conscious as light stream into her eyes, the shadows growing distant. The sharp contrast between the burning flames and the freezing snow she laid on made her vision haze again and her head begin to lull. A hand behind her head lifted it back up and brushed dripping strands of hair from her face.

'Princess-'a voice urged, 'Wake up sweetheart.'

'Elliot I had a horrible dream,' she whispered and she heard nothing but the howl of the wind. Frowning she tried to remember why she was lying in the snow when a soldier's face came into her view. She swallowed hard, razors on her raw throat. The memories came rushing back to her and she choked. For a second she had thought Elliot was still here. Sitting up she felt dizzy at the mass of soldiers standing around her, worried looks plastered on her face.

'Mokay,' she whispered through her chattering teeth and realized she was once again in nothing more than a soaked slip in front of Logan's soldiers. She couldn't bring herself to care as she began to shiver violently and the soldier holding her up draped his coat over her.

'T-thank you,' she whispered to him, trying to smile but failing as she began to feel every bruise and wound on her body, including the one in her heart. Sucking in a breath she made to stand and found her legs would not hold her so instead she held onto the soldier beside her. He cleared his throat at holding onto her while she was in such a state of undress but she found she did not care and rested her head on his shoulder a moment. She felt dizzy, almost drunk with cold and curled her fingers into his shirt.

'Did you save me?' she slurred, 'I'm awfully sorry I could not hear you.' Her eyes would not focus properly and she began to feel ill.

'N-no my lady,' he said quietly and she didn't notice the rest of the soldiers turn away from her. 'It was Commander Hoult miss.'

She smiled at this, how very fitting. She could remember Walter only used Elliot's last name when they were in deep trouble. Like she would be now no doubt. She realized the soldier's shirt was tinged with red and she frowned,

'My, you're bleeding on my clothes!' she whispered and hiccupped. She was so very cold. The soldier pulled her away slightly and swallowed nervously at the sight of her.

'No love, I think it is you who is bleeding on me.' At this, her shoulder burned on cue and black spots appeared in her vision. She heard scuffling behind her and turned her head to see the soldiers parting.

'Still getting yourself into trouble I see,' a deep voice mocked.

Aya's ears burned, her fingers curled so tightly into the soldier's jacket that he cleared his throat. Turning around angrily she swayed slightly as she confronted the man. Opening her mouth to let leash on her emotions, her words died on her tongue. She forgot to breathe as she saw the dripping mop of dark hair swept across the man's forehead. One eyebrow arched as he watched her, a scowl possessing his lips. Lips that Aya had once possessed.

She stumbled backwards into the soldier behind her who grasped her arms. She threw him off and a strangled sob escaped her throat as she looked upon the boy – _man – _who she had condemned to death. She opened her mouth but found she could not say his name for if she did, the hole in her heart would tear open. He looked so different yet so much the same. But this could not be him. His eyes once like honey were now like a burning flame. They were narrowed and cynical as they captured hers and she felt something break inside her. She had spent hours locked in that gaze though never once had such a stare been aimed at her.

A muscle moved in his jaw as he studied her, his stare leaving a burning trail as she fought to breathe. She wondered if she really was in Skorm's chambers and he was treating her to a cruel trick. The vision of the man blurred slightly as tears formed in her eyes and she subtly pinched her arm to see if she would wake up. His vision swam before her as more tears formed at the realization that this was real.

She wanted to go to him, wanted so badly to believe this was real but his cruel gaze contradicted everything she knew about him. He was so tall now she had to raise her chin to look at his face. Shaking her head she saw the hint of a tattoo snaking down one of his arms through his soaked white shirt. She checked his chest to see if he was really breathing and her lip trembled dangerously. Stepping forward slowly she could not look at his empty eyes but rather lifted her hand over the piece of him where she was so broken. He did not move, his hands were clenched at his sides and she had all but forgotten the men surrounding them. Her hand shook as it hovered above his heart and her breath was almost nonexistent as she placed her hand on his chest.

If this was a cruel joke, she would never recover losing him a second time.

Only when she felt the strong beat of his heart beneath her shaking palm did she let herself slip into unconscious.

**Yay Elliot's back **


	6. Stone Cold

**Chapter Six: Stone Cold**

**Sooo did you guys like the first appearance of Elliot? I could have spent longer on it but I wanted to get into the story a bit more since there are endless ideas in my head! I may go back and look at it again once I'm into the story a bit more. Thanks again to those who have given me your praises it reallllly means a lot and makes me motivated to write quicker!**

**And so we continue…**

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut__  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel…_

'_Aya no, we can't,' Elliot whispered into her ear as she pulled him through dark passages of the castle. Aya turned frustrated,_

'_Walter and Jasper will be asleep,' she sighed pushing him into the wall behind him. His eyes had searched hers, wondering what had possessed the innocent little princess to wake him from his bed at such an hour. Her hands found his face, the dark locks framing it felt like silk at her fingertips. Her breath hitched as his eyes locked with hers. The look made her tremble under his hands and she forced herself to break eye contact before she melted at his feet. Instead she focused on his slightly parted lips which turned up in a crooked grin as he caught her staring._

'_And what exactly do we need them to be asleep for hmm?' his voice was almost a growl as his hands encased her shoulders and pushed her against the opposite side of the hallway. She licked her lips nervously, this had all gone to plan in her imagination. Now with Elliot's head cocked to the side and a look of heated amusement on his face, she could not think straight. His hands placed themselves either side of her head and she was forced to once again stare into those amber depths. His eyes narrowed and the corners of his lips drew up in a devious smile at her speechlessness._

'_I-um,' she whispered. _

'_Mmm?' he was so close that his breath had tickled her face and she could almost count his eyelashes. She swallowed hard and wondered if Elliot could hear her heart hammering against her chest._

_He leaned in so close that their noses touched and she could smell the mint on his breath. They had done this so many times before yet this time it felt different. As his hand caught the back of her head pulling it forward, his lips captured hers and she knew she had fallen in love._

Aya woke with a scream, blind searing pain coursing through her entire body.

'Aya! Calm down!' she heard a familiar voice break in emotion. Her breath was coming so quickly she feared she would pass out but the more air she drew in the more she seemed to need. Hands at her shoulders forced her down on the bed and she lashed out with her arms.

'Let me go!' she cried feeling tears roll down her face. Her body screamed in protest at her struggles and raking sobs ripped through her.

'Aya it's ok, it's me Alana, you're safe now,' the voice cooed and Aya slowly stopped her fighting, the only sounds left were her relentless sobs. Alana ran her hand over Aya's forehead in comfort and wiped away her tears.

'Shhh it's ok,' she whispered and Aya finally opened her eyes slowly. The girl's distraught face was torture. How could this girl look after her when she had failed her and her family. Her family still out in the cold with no food or shelter because of her.

'Im so sorry,' she whispered, tears leaking down her cheeks. She pressed her cheek into the girl's hand and clenched her fists against the newly found pain in her shoulder.

'You silly girl,' Alana choked and Aya realised she was crying too, 'I wish I had stopped you before you left you bloody fool.'

Aya's lip trembled and Alana hit her lightly on her good shoulder.

'You go out and nearly get yourself _killed_,' she hissed and got up off the bed. Aya realised she was in her chambers, a new white slip unbuttoned down her front. Alana started pacing the room, tossing blood soaked rags into the fire.

'What are you _thinking_!' she cried throwing the bowl to the ground furiously making Aya start. 'Mr Finn came to the castle because you had failed to show up to a _meeting_ today as he called it.' Aya dipped her head to avoid Alana's accusing glare.

'He told me what you have been up to because as he put it, I'm part of the revolution and deserve to know,' she growled storming back to Aya's side, 'I deserve to know when you are putting your life in danger for my family!'

Aya shifted uncomfortably on the bed, 'You didn't tell anyone did you?'

Alana's eyes narrowed dangerously, 'How could you even ask that of me? Benn knows I am the only one here who even knows of the revolution.'

'I'm sorry,' Aya sighed wearily, 'I couldn't risk you knowing if something happened, it would put you in danger.'

She could almost see her words ticking over in Alana's mind and the girl finally threw her hands up in defeat.

'You may be fit to be a Queen but you are mighty foolish sometimes,' Alana said shaking her head. Aya almost pouted,

'Benn thinks we can do it,' she whispered and Alana scowled.

'Benn thinks very highly of you,' she picked at the hem of her tunic, 'He also thinks he's going to have a black eye after the walloping I gave him for putting you in such danger.'

Aya giggled and regretted it when her shoulder gave a particularly painful twinge,

'I'm stronger than you think Alana,' she tried to sound authorative but was once again shown up by her friend.

'So am I,' she smiled and patted her friends knee before frowning, 'This damn wound wont stop bleeding.'

Aya glanced at her shoulder and saw that blood had left a dark patch on the pristine bandages covering her shoulder. The bang of a door resembling a gunshot somewhere in the castle suddenly made memories of the past day flood back to her in a rush.

_Elliot._

Throwing the covers off and almost knocking Alana over she stepped out of bed and made for the door.

'What the-' the servant grabbed her arm and spun her around to face her.

'He's back,' Aya cried desperately trying to do up her slip and grabbing a dress from the dressing screen.

'Who's back Aya,' Alana asked trying to calm her down, 'Calm down let me help you at least!'

Aya struggled into the emerald dress and growled in frustration as Alana pulled the ties together.

'Elliot,' she whispered, the name causing her to cringe as the hole in her chest threatened to explode. Alana's hands stilled at her back and she cleared her throat.

'Aya-' she started but Aya cut her off.

'I know he's supposed to be dead,' she whispered miserably, 'He saved me today.'

Sure she sounded like a lunatic, Aya turned and grasped her friends hands,

'Just trust me Alana, he is alive.'

Alana looked at her sadly, still not believing the girl but turning the princess around to finish the ties at her back.

'Well then,' she tried to sound cheerful, 'we'd best get you nice and pretty if you are to make the meeting Logan scheduled for tonight.'

Aya frowned, annoyed herfriend had so easily dismissed Elliot's reappearance but was too worked up to berate her about it. Instead she kept quiet while Alana finished her dress, placed golden slippers on her feet, piled her long curls onto her head in a silky bun and freshened her face so that she looked presentable. She had barely placed the golden clip in her hair when Aya was out of the room and racing down the stairs. Alana placed the side of her head against the doorframe, watching the princess surely get herself in more trouble than she was already in…

The burning in her shoulder was nothing compared to the burning need to find Elliot again. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest and she did not even stop to apologise as she pushed past servants and royals as she made her way through the castle corridors. She searched relentlessly for those amber eyes she knew so well, couldn't wait for him to take her in his arms and tell her it had all just been a horrible dream.

Crashing head on into a soldier gave her shoulder an agonising throb as she rounded a corner near the Logan's study.

'Oh Avo I'm so sorry princess,' he gasped and pulled her upright. She remembered his face from the lake.

'You seem to be holding me up a bit lately,' she forced a painful smile and rolled her shoulder painfully. The soldier cleared his throat and smiled apologetically. She heard voices coming from behind the doors and frowned.

'What's going on in there?' she asked the soldier. He frowned slightly,

'The meeting of course,' he whispered so noone would know her ignorance.

'Do you know where-' she cleared her throat and her heart gave a painful twinge, 'Where Elliot is?' The soldier frowned, clearly not knowing who she was talking about. She felt herself dissolving and her eyes dropped to the floor. It hadn't been real. She almost didn't hear the soldier's next words.

'Do you mean Commander Hoult?'

Her vision had blurred with tears slightly as she lifted her gaze to the soldiers and nodded once, not daring to believe it.

'He's in the meeting my lady,' he motioned to the doors, 'He's the reason it was called.'

Aya saw red. Logan had known Elliot was alive and had said nothing. Without wasting another second, she threw open the doors of the his study and almost choked at the sight before her.

Some of the most unlikely people Aya would have ever imagined sitting together were at the table before her. All of whos eyes were upon her as she stood dazed in the doorway. Her eyes skimmed over Logan directly behind his large study desk, a small smile playing on his lips, to Walter whos expression was one of great unease. A women she only recognised from pictures was seated by Walter. Page was involved in the revolution, yet here she was sitting with the _King._ Next to her…sat Elliot.

She searched his face for any sign of her old friend but found nothing but stone. He did not smile, did not even acknowledge that he knew her and Aya frowned miserably. She began to move towards him when Logan's voice stopped her.

'I don't believe you've met all of our guests,' his voice sounded disgustingly cheerful as Aya reluctantly broke eye contact with Elliot to look down at her brother.

'What's going on?' she growled clenching her fists at her side. Walter made to stand up but a glare from Logan made him sit back down with an apologetic look on his face.

'Come sister, sit with us,' his smile was not one of kindness as he motioned to a seat by him. She felt anger bubbling deep within her and couldn't help but feel she was in some kind of sick game. Logan the puppet master drawing the strings of his ever silent puppets.

'Walter-' she began but her brother slammed his fist down on his desk.

'Sit,' he hissed dangerously, his black eyes boring into hers. But she was done being one of his puppets. She was drawing her own strings now and she threw the chair across the room where it smashed against the wall. Logan's smile only grew as he watched her. Walter stood and gripped her arm but she didn't need his help anymore and she pulled free of his grasp.

Page looked quietly surprised but impressed with her outburst but Elliot's features remained set in stone as he watched her.

'My my princess,' her brother began and stood slowly from his chair. 'Quite a temper you have. The rest of you are dismissed.'

Aya watched in agony as Elliot glided past her without looking at her, careful not to touch her. Walter patted her shoulder as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Her chest heaved with anger and she stepped towards her brother, 'You knew.' It was not a question. Logan's eyes glimmered, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

'I may have,' he twirled a pen on his desk and chuckled, 'Funny isn't it? Your friend gets sentenced to death…' he began to walk around the desk, 'Turns out to be rather adept at fighting and escapes, only to return to run the very army that tried to kill him!'

Logan threw his head back laughing and Aya felt bile rise in her throat.

'All this time…' she whispered and felt her brother grip her face hand between his fingers.

'Be careful little princess,' he hissed, 'Don't mistake me for somebody who values your little conquests. It's time to grow up.' He released her roughly and turned his back on her.

'Whats wrong with him?' she whispered and Logan laughed harshly.

'You didn't expect him to still care for you did you?' he mocked, 'How sweet and foolishly _naïve.'_ He shook his head and glanced at her, 'Exactly why you will never be queen.'

She felt numb as she turned from him and exited his study, barely concious of where she was going. She brushed off Walter who insisted he had no idea and spouted endless apologies to her. She did not want to hear another word about him. Entering her mother's tomb she fell to her knees beside the stone encased coffin and wondered if her heart would ever heal again.

**Did you like it? Reviews are much appreicated…not sure if this is any good or not…lots of hits but hardly any reviews! I'm thinking full on confrontation between Elliot and Aya next chapter…**


	7. One Day Three Autumns

**Chapter Seven: One Day, Three Autumns…**

**So I know there has been a build up to this…but we all know it's better that way! Im rather attached to my characters and hope you are too! I haven't recieved many reviews so not sure how i'm going...anyway if you get the chance to it would mean a lot Xx **

**Hope you like my edgier view of Elliot...;)**

_Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason  
Up is down the impossible occurs each day  
This intoxication thrills me  
I only pray it doesn't kill me_

_Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me_

_Her hand fit in his perfectly. His palm pressed against hers tightly as she lay on his chest, reveling in the way his chest rumbled in sleep under her cheek. Her hand snaked under his unbuttoned shirt slowly, trying not wake him. It was rare they got these moments anymore. Her mother had been gone for so long, her brother itching to take her crown._

_She flicked her eyes up to his face and saw his eyelids still covering their deep amber depths and his lips slightly parted. His silken locks were ruffled and his arm was curled around her shoulder. His eyes were moving rapidly beneath his eyelids and she wondered if he were dreaming about her. Slipping her hand further under his shirt she felt the fine line of hair that ran down from his navel into his trousers. His hand twitched in hers and she stopped momentarily to hear the rumble in his chest. Sliding out of his grip she positioned her thigh over his torso and sat lightly on his chest. Leaning her face down to his she was mere inches from his lips when a crooked smile broke on his face and she felt his palms on her thighs. He peeked open one eye and yawned,_

'_You woke me up for _this_?' he teased and she swatted his cheek before standing up and storming away from him in a huff. She knew he would come after her, he always did. Spinning her around he dipped her so low to the ground she could feel the grass tickling her hair. He was not smiling as his eyes searched her face. Something she could not place was burning in his eyes, making them copper. She felt a blush creep up her face at his stare when he lowered his lips to her ear. Biting her neck playfully he whispered,_

'_I'm going to marry you one day.'_

* * *

The ground in her mother's tomb was hard and cold, never guaranteeing a good sleep but always ensuring quiet. There was nothing more silent than the dead and sometimes Aya found them better company than the living. Her mother may not reply, but she always listened. Picking herself up she ran her hand over the stone that encased her mother's body and turned away from the mocking statue, holding its hands out to her.

'Don't pretend you are here to help,' she whispered, 'you left me just like everybody else.' She began to walk out of the tomb when she realized someone was watching her.

Elliot's glare was just as harsh as they day before, though it was now laced with pity. She watched as he entered the tomb, now having to duck through the door way. She clenched her fists at her side and refused to embarrass herself with any words of love and reunion. Tearing her eyes away from him she stared at the stony ground. It was like looking into Elliot's face.

'Walter has been looking for you all night.'

His deep voice still held remnants of his old voice but it was a bitter reminder that he had become a man where she was still a girl. No words of devotion or explanations of his disappearance confirmed what she already knew. She did not reply for fear of what words her tangled mind would form. She could not believe that after two years of thinking he had died, they were standing in the same place she had run to the night of his apparent death. Her tears would still mark the very ground he stood on and he had no idea. She found it harder to breathe and said the one thing she could not contain.

'Why didn't you come back to me?'

Other than a muscle moving in his jaw, Elliot showed no emotion to her question. Her heart squeezed, _who was this person?_

'You should get back to the castle, princess,' he stared straight through her and she snapped.

'You're a coward like the rest of them!' she cried and his nose crinkled like it used to when he was really mad. _Good!_ 'You're a cruel sadistic tyrant like my brother for letting me believe you dead!' She had barely uttered the words before she felt herself slammed into her mother's tomb, the stone digging into her back.

'Don't _ever_ compare me to your brother,' his voice was as dangerous as his eyes as he stood inches from her. She did not breathe, just stared at the stranger before her. His eyes flicked to her shoulder and before she could stop him he had ripped the shoulder of her dress and pulled away the blood soaked cloth. His jaw was clenched so hard that she could see the array of muscles in his cheek.

'Why has this not been taken care of?' he almost growled and she pulled away from him.

'Any right you had to ask me questions, you lost when you left me,' she whispered her eyes glittering with tears.

His dark eyes locked with hers and she saw him battling inwardly for patience.

'You are foolish enough to walk onto thin ice but are you really that ignorant you would let a wound fester?'

Pushing him roughly away from her she quickly realized he was not as easy to push as he used to be. However she made her point and he scowled at her.

'I was ignorant enough to believe you were anything but a manipulative liar, Logan deserves you,' she all but yelled at him.

'You know _nothing_.' He spat before turned roughly away from her and started out of the tomb.

'I know you're not the man I loved,' she said quietly and he stopped briefly, his head hung, before stepping out of the tomb. The door closed behind her with a resounding crash and she wondered if it was closing on anything they ever had.

**Poor Aya ****oh well without suffering there is no compassion…**

* * *

Taking in a deep breath, Aya studied herself in her chamber mirror. Alana stood beside her, satisfied with her masterpiece and clapped her hands together.

'You look _magnificent_ princess,' she smiled and handed her the jeweled mask.

The masquerade was one held yearly by the Bowerstone Industrial commissioner, Reaver. It was one she loathed to attend for she tired of pretending to care what any of the royal's had to say. The only good point was that she now got to see Benn Finn and other members of the revolution to discuss upcoming plans. This year, however, she had wished she could just crawl under her sheets and sleep forever. She had not seen Elliot since their argument a week ago and was both relieved and disappointed. He had changed so much from the sweet young man he used to be. His cold demeanor was gut-wrenching.

Aya sighed as she turned away from the mirror, her elegant red and gold dress sweeping about her legs. The black mask she held in her hand reflected her mood perfectly and couldn't help but think the pattern of diamonds across one eye were a mockery of her tears.

She had purposely run late to avoid travelling with Logan to the manor and slipped inside the carriage with a last wave to Alana. Fingering the edge of the mask she toyed with the idea of not announcing herself as the princess tonight, but rather as an anonymous name. A small smile played on her lips as they approached the manor.

'Stop here please,' she called to the driver when they were just beyond the gates. The confused man watched her walk unaccompanied through the gates of Reaver's manor before shaking his head and moving forward to wait with the rest of the carriages.

Slipping on her black she climbed the endless steps to the doors. She smiled briefly at the man, who asked for her name,

'Ellia Hoult,' she purred without hesitation, 'Sometimes they spell it wrong.' Giving the man a dazzling smile she leaned down far enough for him to get an indication of just how much cleavage Alana had planned to show with this square necked design. The man cleared his throat and winked at her before letting her through. Aya felt lighter than she had in as long as she could remember. Nobody bowed to her, nobody requested her presence, and somebody even walked into her without a long winded apology.

Gliding through the doors into the ball room she spun around knowing that even though she received stares no one knew who she was. Picking up a glass of wine she sipped it gracefully before remembering she was a free woman. Drinking the remainder of the glass in one fluid motion she put her glass down only to replace it with another. She was about to make her way around the ball room when voice whispered so close in her ear she felt a shiver run down her spine.

'The wine is to your approval I assume?' the silken voice could only belong to one person.

'Good evening, Reaver,' she smiled politely, time to have some fun.

The man was dressed in what she could only imagine as Skorm's Sunday best. The red and black ensemble was completed with a top hat and a devilish grin.

'Care to dance?' he held out his hand to her, the heart tattoo in the corner of his eye becoming slightly distorted by his growing smile. Placing her palm in his, he led her onto the crowded dance floor. The kaleidoscope of colours made her dizzy as Reaver spun her around the room, ever mindful to keep a steady hand just below her waist. The wine had gone straight to her head and she found herself not caring that a renown pirate was somewhat groping her. As he drew her in closer she giggled at his sly smile and wondered if he would be so forward if he who she was. He whispered things in her ear that made her blush as she finished off another glass of wine.

'Why don't we take this somewhere a little bit more…_private,' _he winked at her and she caught the little heart out of the corner of her eye. Her own broken heart ached for a distraction and she battled inwardly with herself. Elliot had always been too much of a gentlemen to take things too far though she almost laughed at the thought of Reaver thinking the same. Was she really prepared to do this with Reaver of all people? He was slowly leading her to a corner of the dance floor, placing trails of kisses down her neck as he whispered to her.

'I'll be gentle…I promise,' his teeth glinted in the bright lights of the ball room and she caught sight of Elliot standing with Walter on the other side of the ball room. Clenching her jaw she ran her hand up Reaver's chest to land on his parted bottom lip. Leaning forward she took his ear lobe in her mouth and whispered,

'What if I don't like gentle?'

Reaver seemed speechless for a moment before he recovered and hips hands dipped lower.

'I am a man of many…forces,' he grinned and led her up the polished wooden staircase. She did not award Elliot another look as she climbed the stairs, uneasiness growing with every step.

He did not wait to enter another room before he pushed her roughly against a wall behind her and claimed her lips with such force that Aya forgot to breathe. His kiss was nothing like Elliot's and for this she was glad. She didn't miss the taste of vanilla and mint that stayed on her lips all day, didn't miss the way he used to kiss each corner of her mouth before taking her lips fully, didn't miss the fact that he thought her so delicate and special. _Oh who was she kidding._

Those thoughts were slammed out of her mind as Reaver roughly grabbed the back of her hair and tipped her head back for better access. She let out a strangled cry as he pushed himself forcefully into her, letting her know just how rough he could be. Elliot's words came back to haunt her.

_Still getting yourself into trouble…_

She swallowed any remaining conscious she had and kissed him back with as much force as she could muster. She could taste cigars and wine and couldn't think of a more fitting taste for him. He nibbled her lower lip and she gasped at the pain, pushing against his hard chest.

'I do enjoy the ones who put up a fight,' he growled into her ear though stopped dead at the sound of a gun cocking.

'Then you'll love me,' growled a voice Aya knew immediately. Reaver backed away slowly and she saw Elliot over his shoulder with his gun pointed directly at Reaver's head.

'My my it seems I have interrupted a lover's quarrel,' Reaver grinned, though not so self assured as before. 'No harm done is there my dear?'

She had never seen such fury etched on a face before Elliot's came into view. He turned to her, his eyes black. Stepping forward he ripped off her mask and Reaver's eyes widened.

'Maybe you'd like to explain that to the _King_,' Elliot glared triumphantly at the speechless Reaver. He dipped into a quick bow but the smirk was not wiped off his face.

'Clearly someone is not doing their job or you would not have come to me, _princess,'_ he goaded and Elliot's nose scrunched accordingly. The barrel of the gun was brought down sharply on the back of Reaver's head and a grimace replaced the man's grin.

'I wouldn't be doing my job properly if I didn't take you in for molesting the princess,' he threatened and Aya knocked the barrel away from Reaver's head earning herself a vicious glare.

'Enough,' she said angrily rounding on Elliot, 'Who do you think you are? This is none of your business.'

He ignored her and grabbed her arm roughly pulling her back down the stairs. She opened her mouth to yell at him but realized the stares they were already receiving as they lowered to the dance floor. Instead, she dug her nails into his arm and was satisfied when the muscles in his bicep twitched under her fingernails' assault. Pulling her outside on the balcony which was almost deserted he let her go so suddenly that she stumbled.

'What do you think you are doing?' he growled furiously at her echoing her earlier question, and like him she chose to ignore it. In all truthfulness she didn't really know. His hand pulled her face around to look at him and the touch felt so much like her brother's one a few days ago that she pulled away harshly. Elliot looked almost hurt for a second before his features resorted back to fury.

'It had nothing to do with you,' she said quietly without looking at him.

'Maybe not but you cannot act that way with _him_,' he seethed and she narrowed her eyes at him.

'It's not up to you how I act with anyone,' she retorted and he lifted his chin. His breathing was ragged and he looked ready to snap.

'I forbid it!' he said angrily with a swipe of his hand in mid air. She raised her eyebrows,

'I don't think you remember who you're talking t-' she began but he cut her off by stepping so close to her that she could see a tiny scar above his eyebrow. She swallowed loudly,

'No Aya, I think you forget who _you're_ talking to,' he said forcefully, his hands encasing her arms. 'I may not own you anymore but you are the princess and I am the commander of this army. You will do as you're told.'

She almost laughed but it came out as a disbelieving choke,

'My how you sound like my brother,' she spat and saw the flicker of anger in his eyes.

'I warned you-' he began but she wasn't quite finished yet,

'Just because you were never man enough to take things further than a few kisses doesn't mean that Reaver isn't,' she growled, as angry as he was now. She visibly saw something inside him snap and he slammed her up against the concrete wall behind her. She was getting rather sick of being pushed around and went to push him back but his hand twisted in her mass of hair and forced her to look into his eyes,

'Do not push me Aya,' he breathed, every word sounding angrier than the last, 'You have no idea the consequences of your words.' She saw something like desire flicker over his features as he searched her face before that stony look he had mastered so well settled back into place.

'You don't scare me Elliot,' she whispered and felt his hands tighten around her arms, 'You have no hold over me anymore.' Letting her go abruptly he stepped away from her, his head low.

'Be quiet ignorant princess, before I prove you wrong.' Turning away from her he began to walk back into the ball room, his fists clenched at his sides. A retort bubbled its way to the surface and she regretted it almost as soon as she realized she didn't have the ability to suppress it.

'Reaver was a better kisser anyway.'

She slapped a hand over her mouth as Elliot's towering figure slowed to a stop just outside the ball room. She pushed herself as far as she could back into the stone wall as he turned swiftly and reached her so quickly she barely had time to catch her breath. Grabbing her around the waist he dragged her roughly up the stone wall so that her legs had no choice but to come around his hips. She was now eye level with him and she squeaked at the molten look on his face.

'You will learn quickly,' he whispered in her ear making her shiver and squirm against him.

There was no kissing the corners of her lips this time, no indication of her delicateness as he pushed roughly against her, stones digging into her back. His lips hovered briefly above hers before they came crashing down in searing heat she remembered so well. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and forced her lips open to him. Though she refused to respond initially, she knew it was in vain as her hands buried themselves in his silken hair without her conscious approval. Her thighs wrapped tighter around his solid hips and she reveled at the feeling of his body pressed against hers. Though it felt so different, she still fit perfectly against him, her curves molding into his hard ridges.

Her lips were swollen from his hard kisses that left her wanting more. She almost moaned when he pulled her head back by her hair and nibbled the base of her neck before placing several kisses along the line of her jaw until he reached her ear. By now she was panting and squirming against him, the entire argument forgotten. His hand ran up her side and over her bodice so lightly that she bit back a moan. A crooked smile played on his lips as he noticed her lip between her teeth. His hand lingered over the bodice of her dress, skimming across the square cut neck but never dipping inside. She huffed in frustration and pushed against him.

As suddenly as she was picked up, she was dropped unceremoniously to the cold stone floor and Elliot narrowed his eyes above her.

'Do not test me again,' he breathed before striding away from her into the brightly lit room.

**Wooo I love Elliot 3**


	8. Blossom

**Chapter Eight: Blossom**

**Thanks for your support guys you have no idea how much it means to read your lovely words!**

**I'm glad you like Elliot…I love the whole tortured soul thing but will be interesting to see what happens when two tortured souls have to try get past each others in order to recover…**

**Do you like my little flashbacks at the start of the last couple of chapters? I think it gives a little insight into what Elliot used to be like and what he has become…**

**Also do you like me building up the other sides of the story too?**

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry…_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you…_

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, ask me your questions…_

_Let's go back to the start_

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy… _

No one ever said it would be this hard.

_Spring had never been so contradicting. The sun that Aya once lifted her face to now burned her eyes. The warm winds that she once breathed in, now chilled her to the bone. But the worst was the endless fall of cherry blossom. The delicate little petals scattered the castle, the smell one you could not escape from. Like everything else, once fallen from the tree, they curled and died. As she walked to her mother's funeral that morning, the already withered petals crushed under her feet. No matter where she stepped she could not avoid crushing the little flowers. They clung to her slippers and her heart had started to race. She was surrounded by black figures all walking steadily past her. The world carrying on even though hers had ended. As she picked one of the blossoms from her slipper, its crushed petals sitting in the palm of her hand, she was reminded of her mother's broken and battered body. Like the blossoms, no matter where she went she could not escape it. The image burned into her retinas, it followed her no matter where she looked. _

_A single tear fell onto the flower in her hand and she curled her fingers around it. Once they started, they would never end. As she felt the flow down her cheeks and felt a hand on her shoulder, she realized she could not do this, she was not ready to say goodbye. Turning swiftly she pushed through the black figures, the ache in her heart clawing at her chest, making it hard to breathe. Her slippers scattered the dying blossoms around her feet as she ran away from the inevitable. Her tears blurred her vision as a path cleared for her through the mourners. When she finally felt she could breathe no more, she was suddenly encased in a pair of arms as she ran head on into a warm figure._

'_Shh Ive got you,' he had whispered. Never before had she needed him so badly and like always, he was there. Her fingers had curled so tightly into his black shirt and her tears had left his shoulder wet but he didn't care. His hand had sunk into her curls and held her so tightly. If he had let go she would she shatter into a thousand pieces. But he had held her together piece by piece and kissed away the tears on her cheeks._

'_Don't ever leave me,' she had sobbed into his soaked shirt. He had squeezed her tight to let her know that he would look after her._

'_You'll always have me.'_

The winters were longer now, stretching into spring's fleeting visit. Maybe it was an indication that the world was growing colder, harsher. The snow was relentless and was as thick as ever the morning of her mother's memorial. Logan had not wanted the memory of his mother's death to be remembered yearly and she had laughed harshly at this. Not a day went by when she could forget it.

She could not stand to have those petals under her feet during the memorial so she had held them months earlier when the world was silent, like she was now. The castle was decorated fittingly in black and for this she did not care. It wasn't as if she could forget. The clothes of the mourners matched the décor but hers matched the blinding grey of the winter sky. She did not want to blend in with the people who pretended they knew what her pain felt like. Did not want them to think they had any idea of what the loss meant to her. Her dog sat dutifully at her feet with his head in her lap as she sat at the front of the memorial. The seats either side of her were vacant and she could not bring herself to care. She would not sit beside herself today either. Taking in a deep breath she ran her hands over the dog's silky ears and his wet nose pushed into her palm. The comforting weight of his head on her knees was all that kept her from running from the service.

Walter was talking, memories of her mother, but she was not listening. Her head hung low and she stared at the dog in her lap.

'You're lucky you know,' she whispered to him, 'You don't know your mother, your father. The less you have the less you have to miss.' The dog whined and she looked back up to the garden dedicated to her mother. The entire thing was covered with snow. Another one of Logan's memories that were covered up.

When Walter looked to her to speak she blinked and her eyes shifted to the ground. Standing slowly she held out her hand to her dog and he placed his paw in it. Managing a sad smile she made her way to the stage, the black and white dog following closely behind. Turning towards the large mass of royals and commoners who had gathered to remember her mother's cruel death she closed her eyes. Trying to recall some of the good times her mother had spent with her she choked back a sob as she remembered something she had once told her.

'I was told of a man, who stood to speak at the funeral of a friend,' she began quietly, not caring if anybody heard. 'He referred to the dates on her tombstone from the beginning to the end. He noted that first came the date of her birth and spoke the following date with tears. But he said what mattered most of all was the dash between those years.'

Her gaze dragged to the plaque that held her mother's name and her eyes were so blurry she could not longer read the dates carved into the stone.

'For that dash represents all the time that she spent alive on earth. And now only those who loved her know what that little line is worth-'her breath hitched as a tear cascaded down her cheek.

'For it matters not how much we own, what matters is how we live and love-' she whispered the last word as she could not longer see the figures in front of her. Her heart gave a particularly painful twinge as she realized this time; no one was coming to her rescue. Not looking into the crowd before her, she felt tears run past her parted lips and turned away from them.

Not a single word was uttered as she walked slowly back through the garden to the castle. When she could no longer see the crowd she dropped to her knees and dragged in a ragged breath, her tears unseen in the snow below her. Hearing barking and voices coming towards her, she reluctantly stood and swiped her palms across her cheeks.

'Certainly Commander welcome back.' She heard a man say and stopped dead.

'Have I missed the memorial?' As soon as she recognized that voice she looked desperately for somewhere to hide.

She had not seen Elliot for the week following her embarrassing performance at Reaver's ball and she wanted it to stay that way. Pressing herself tightly to a wall behind her she saw the two men walk past. One was unmistakably Elliot whose hair was slightly tousled and the other a soldier in the army.

'I'm afraid so sir,' the man next to Elliot looked at him adoringly and Aya felt the corner of her mouth lift slightly.

Pressing herself firmer to the wall she bit her lip as she spotted her dog running from the other side of the court yard and straight into Elliot's arms. He laughed and bent to play with the dog and she realized she hadn't heard him laugh since his return.

'Barely even smile unless it was in cruelty,' she whispered to herself and shuffled slightly towards the edge of the wall.

'I missed you,' she heard Elliot say to him and sighed. She was jealous of her dog for the second time today. Peeking her head around the corner she saw several boxes piled up, covering the entrance to the kitchen.

'Typical,' she growled and slapped her hand over her mouth as her dog barked loudly at the sound of her voice. Quickly stepping around the corner she placed her foot on the top of one of the boxes but her dog had other ideas. Though her dog was an avid fighter, he was not one of subtly or gracefulness.

Clearly the box was not a sturdy one as he landed full throttle into her and threw her forwards into the poor Cook's supplies. She landed hard among carrots and potatoes and as she reached beneath her now throbbing shoulder she found-

'Fish,' growling she threw the stinking squashed mass away from her and her dog chased it triumphantly. The last thing she wanted was for Elliot to see her in any more trouble but of course he had followed the sound and had one eyebrow raised at her as she struggled back to her feet.

She glared at him, almost daring him to comment and narrowed her eyes at the soldier at his side. The man looked barely able to contain his laughter and Aya almost wished she believed in execution. She placed her hand on her dogs head as he came back to her, wrinkling her nose at the new stench coming from him. His tail wagged madly as Elliot picked up a stray fish and held it to him. Almost pouting she turned away from her treacherous canine and made for the kitchen door smelling horribly of fish.

'Wait,' she heard Elliot say behind her and turned her head to look at him. He was not looking at her but rather at her dog. He ran his hand over the dog's head and Aya saw blood streaked on his palm.

'I thought I told you to take care of your wound,' his voice was like ice. She hadn't even realized that her shoulder was bleeding again before she glanced at her palm out of the corner of her eye. Wiping it on her dark grey skirt quickly she glanced back at him.

'It's healed,' she said coldly but swallowed hard as his black eyes flicked to her face. No matter how many times she saw anger in his eyes she could not get used to it. He began to step forward but she did not trust her mouth to keep her out of trouble so she turned away from him and took off through the castle.

_So what if it's childish, I'm allowed to be today,_ she thought slamming the door to her chambers shut behind her. She almost screamed when a loud bang echoed on the dark wood of her door. Stepping away from it she placed her palms on the chair beside her fireplace, her left sliding slightly because of the blood.

'Aya? It's me!'

She let out a long breath as she recognized Alana's voice and pulled open the heavy door with a half smile. She almost laughed as she saw what her friend held in her hands.

'Thought you might need this,' she grinned as she stepped into the room and placed the bottles of wine down on her writing desk. Alana drew Aya into a long hug before pushing her away gently,

'Why do you smell like fish?' Alana screwed up her nose and passed Aya another dress and slip. Aya's face flamed and she walked behind the screen to change.

'Don't ask,' she groaned, biting her lip at the sight of her obviously infected shoulder wound as she pulled the dress and slip off. Wrapping a piece of cloth around her shoulder as Alana opened the wine bottles she dressed quickly in the emerald green dress and gladly accepted a glass from Alana.

'So…how are things with Elliot?' Alana asked, still bashful after apologizing for not believing her. Her heart gave a slight tug at the mention of his name and she downed the remainder of her glass.

'Ah, that bad,' she grimaced and Aya laughed sadly. Filling up her cup again, Alana motioned towards her door,

'A few of the servants are drinking with a couple of the soldiers,' she looked at Aya hopefully, 'Ben will be there and it would be a good chance to talk to him.'

Aya sighed and ran her finger around the rim of her glass; she would rather not be up here alone so nodded slowly to Alana whose smile was more than enough encouragement.

* * *

'No way princess,' Benn Finn slurred as he handed the darts to her once more. 'You get these three, and I'll eat my hat!'

Aya swayed slightly on her feet as some of the servants cheered her on. She giggled and looked Benn up and down.

'You're not wearing a hat,' she pointed out and he scratched his chin in contemplation.

'I thought we were going to talk serious business tonight,' Alana grinned at Benn who looked at her affronted.

'My dear girl,' he pretended to be shocked, 'It doesn't get much more serious than this! Apart from…oppression and poverty and well…many other things but that is beside the point!' He strung an arm around the young girl's shoulders and she raised her eyebrows. Holding out the darts to Aya she took them with a wink and his grin widened.

'If I get these,' she said absent-mindly, her tongue peeking out from her lips as she took aim, 'You must sing us a song in nothing but your undergarment-' she had not finished before Benn had shouted his approval though she doubted if he knew to what.

Though the bull's eye in front of her was swaying slightly after more than her fair share of wine, she knew her shot was flawless. Sinking one dart into the centre of the target three times she turned grinning at Benn who had already begun to strip off his army uniform. She felt a bubble of laughter building in her chest and before she knew it she was holding onto her sides with laughter.

'Oh how the mighty have fallen,' Alana giggled to her as Benn stood in front of the servants and some of his men reciting the lyrics to some unidentifiable tune. One of his fellow soldiers began to play the lute to his ragged melody and Benn twirled his belt around.

The only man Aya had known that could turn a room silent without uttering a sound was her brother Logan. As the people surrounding her grew silent she learnt that one other man she knew held this power.

She didn't even need to turn to know who it was as the drunken soldiers leapt up with a speed she wouldn't know they had possessed and held their hands to their foreheads in a salute. Benn on the other hand waltzed forward in his white undergarments and placed his hand on the commander of the army's shoulder. Elliot raised one eyebrow at the man and Aya saw his nose crinkle slightly.

'Commander!' Benn slurred and Aya struggled not to giggle, 'Have you met the princess?'

A bubble of hysteria rose in her throat at the ridiculous situation. She was being introduced to the man she had loved by a soldier in his underpants. Elliot's disapproval of the man was clear,

'Once or twice,' he commented, Benn oblivious to his mocking.

'Excellent!' he clapped his hands together and went to retrieve the darts for Elliot. 'You of all people must be able to teach her a lesson.'

Aya could not contain a panicked giggle which she quickly turned it into a cough as Elliot's eyes flicked to hers. He reached for her arm and pulled her closer to him.

'Once again I find you in an inappropriate situation Aya,' he growled into her ear and she saw Alana look at her apologetically.

She pulled her arm away from his grip and narrowed her eyes, 'its _princess_,' she corrected him and a dangerous glint shone in his eyes. Benn interrupted them by placing the darts in Elliot's hand and winking at Aya,

'We have a little wager going,' he explained to Elliot whose eyes had not left Aya's. 'The dart thrower may make a request of the previous winner…if they agree of course.' Benn's grin was mischievous and he clearly had no idea what he was getting himself into. Elliot's jaw was tight as he handed the darts back to a disappointed Benn. Aya turned from the pair and picked up her glass once more,

'It's ok Benn,' she said before she could stop herself, 'He never had very good aim. Starts off good but could never follow through.' She heard Alana gasp and a few of the soldiers held in barely contained laughter.

'Are we still talking about darts?' a confused Benn murmured rethinking his earlier comment. Elliot's fist was clenched so hard around the darts that she thought they might break. He stepped towards her and she almost heard his chest rumble in anger,

'Is that so?'

Shrugging she winked at Alana whose expression was one of amusement and disbelief.

'Maybe it was the _equipment _that didn't work properly,' she bit her lip to stop herself laughing at the way his nose scrunched at her comment. The entire room was silent except for her fingers drumming on the table in front of her.

'Or maybe,' she stepped closer to Elliot, 'Maybe you weren't a darts player after all…maybe badminton was more your game?' she tilted her head slightly to the side as he frowned momentarily, 'The shuttle_cock_ more to your liking.'

Benn spat his wine across the room and a dart snapped in Elliot's hand as livid fury etched across his face.

'One dart,' his voice shook, 'centre shot, and you come with me.'

Aya was not prepared for that but as she looked around the room full of expectant stares she realized she could not back down now.

'Done.'

**What has Aya got herself into…:p**


	9. Resistance

**Chapter Nine: Resistance**

**By the way quick note – the poem Aya read at her mum's memorial was part of one called the dash, it's so sweet.**

**Sooo Elliot and Aya are really clashing now, sooner or later something has to give…**

**this chapter may be a little M rated…I haven't decided yet :p**

_As I look into the sky_  
_There's sparks bright as ice_  
_You want me to take you over there_  
_I want you to stay with me_  
_Cas you're not the only one_

_Cause if it's coming for you_  
_Then it's coming for me_  
_But I will be there_  
_Cas we need each other in the dark_  
_And if terrifies you_  
_Then it terrifies me_  
_But I will be there_  
_So we've got each other in the dark._

_Sick of her wandering hands being pushed away, Aya moved away from Elliot and stormed away across the other side of the room. He stayed silent, her shirt partially undone; watching her with weary eyes. Placing her palms on the windowsill she was still amazed by the multitude of stars that managed to scatter across the night sky. She waited expectantly for him to come to her but she heard nothing but silence behind her. Turning back she saw Elliot rebuttoning his shirt in the moonlight and felt anger rise in her stomach._

'_What's wrong with me?' she had shouted at him making him frown and hush her. But she was beyond reason as she continued to untie her dress at the back and it slipped slightly at her shoulders before he had grabbed her arms roughly. _

'_What are you doing?' he had whispered furiously and she had pulled away from him angrily. Her dress slipped down to her arms and he took the opportunity to trap her in his hold. She opened her mouth to shout but he silenced her with a kiss. Trapped by her dress she was unable to move her arms and as his mouth released hers her breath came in ragged gasps. His head tilted to the side but he was not smiling this time as he leant in closer to her._

'_You really have no idea what you do to me,' he had whispered to her, his lips at her neck and she had felt a small flame flicker in her stomach. _

'_I wish you weren't such a gentlemen sometimes,' she had breathed back, her hands wrapped about his neck. She had felt him smile into her neck before she felt his hot breath at her ear._

'_Be careful what you wish for, princess.'_

The room remained completely silent and Aya couldn't believe she had just agreed to Elliot's request. Benn Finn looked almost warily at her but in his drunken state seemed to have convinced himself he had done her a favour. As he slid past her he winked and mouthed,

'You're welcome,' before taking his place beside her. She cleared her throat and wondered what was in this wine as she giggled and whispered to him,

'I can uh-,' she looked downwards at his undergarments, 'see your _bits.'_

Benn seemed to have just realized that he was indeed in nothing more than tight white shorts and a deep red flush coloured his cheeks.

'Right, well,' he mumbled and his hands attempted to cover his nether regions, 'bit of a predicament on my part I believe.'

Aya handed him a table cloth as he seemed to have a bit of trouble locating his clothing after a particularly severe stripping. She had almost forgotten about Elliot until he stood before the target, amusement on his lips but malice in his eyes.

She had managed to get three darts centre shot in her state and here was the sober commander of the army trying to make one.

'Oh balls,' she had whispered to herself as he lifted the dart.

'What are you thinking?' Alana whispered as she positioned herself beside her, pushing Benn out of the way. Aya bit her lip,

'How you can get me out of this mess?' She looked at her friend hopefully. Alana almost cracked a smile,

'Bit late for that princess,' Alana said, her eyes on the target as the _shink_ of the dart landed dead centre. Aya squeezed her eyes shut,

'Did he miss?' she whispered crossing her fingers as she felt a shadow fall over her. Peeking open one eye she was answered when Elliot held out his hand to her. She wanted to smack that arrogant smirk off his face and she glanced past him at the dart, the feather at the end still shaking slightly.

'You coming?' he asked smoothly and Aya narrowed her eyes at him. She stood and picked up her glass of wine as she walked past him towards the staircase.

'Very doubtful,' she called back to him and a grin broke out on her face as she heard the hooting laughter of Benn Finn echo behind her as she mounted the stairs.

She had barely reached halfway when Elliot grabbed her roughly by the arm, her wine spilling down his front. The only indication he had noticed the red liquid dripping down his chest was a slight movement in his jaw. Dragging her the remainder of the way to his quarters, she had to jog to keep up with his long strides and suddenly her taunts didn't seem so amusing anymore. She had felt safe surrounded by other people but she had seen firsthand what he was capable of when they were alone. As he pushed her roughly into the library which lead into his room Aya almost squeaked, wishing she had shut her mouth. It was so dark she could hardly see Elliot but could hear him banging around. He slammed the door shut behind them and she heard the tearing of cloth.

Running out of options she crept behind the large round table in the middle of the room as he lit several lamps. Her lip almost trembled as she saw the expression on his face when it was highlighted by the fire of the lamp. He had rid of his ruined shirt and the muscles in his chest flickered in the flame. Turning his head slowly towards her, she felt trapped. Her knuckles were white as they clutched the corner of the wooden table. Each step he took closer to her made her heart race faster.

She used to be the one chasing him, oh how things had changed. He placed his palms on the other side of the table and his stare burned holes in her. The tattoo across his bicep strained as he gripped the table and Aya almost squirmed as she saw the trail of hair running down the hard expanse of muscle of his stomach and disappearing into his pants.

'So quiet princess,' he commented darkly, beginning to step around the side of the table but she was ready. Making sure she was directly opposite to him she stepped around the table and his devious smile grew wider as he watched her.

'That quick mouth of yours seems to have slowed substantially,' he purred, slowly continuing his walk around to table to her. She watched him carefully, feeling like she was being stalked by a predator. His teeth glimmered in the light of the flame and she swallowed loudly, noticing how sharp his canine teeth were.

'What my mouth does holds no business of yours,' she quipped and immediately regretted it when his eyes narrowed and smile grew_. Why couldn't she just shut up! _

Her back was now up against a bookcase as he stood on the other side of the table and his eyes sent a long burning trail down her torso.

'You've lost at your own game again Aya,' he smiled crookedly and she barely registered the movement of his huge arms before he pushed the table tight up against her so she was trapped between the bookcase.

Cursing she tried to push back at the table but she had barely any coordination in her state let alone strength. He did not rush to her side but rather watched her struggle with half-closed eyes. She huffed and folded her arms.

'Not fair,' she growled more to herself than him as she tried to twist her legs out from the table.

'Who said we were playing fair?' he asked, slowly moving towards her, his fingertips running along the edge of the traitorous table. She had one leg free and pulled desperately at her other as she glared at him,

'Soldiers are supposed to be fair.'

His crooked smile sent a shiver down her spine as his dark eyes lifted to hers,

'And a princess is supposed to be married before she sees as much of a man as she has tonight,' his voice was like liquid fire as he reached her side just as she pulled free. Grabbing her arm he twisted her around so her back was to the bookcase once again and leaned in so close that she could not breathe.

'So I guess we are both breaking the rules tonight.'

She licked her lips nervously and his eyes lowered to her movements. She could feel the hard expanse of his bare chest as he leaned into her and kissed the corner of her mouth so lightly she barely felt it. She closed her eyes and for a moment it felt like they were back in her chambers, his kisses so shy and timid. She was snapped out of her flashback as he captured her bottom lip with his teeth and pulled her into a mind blowing kiss. Timid and shy apparently weren't in Elliot's vocabulary anymore. His lips crushed her and as he pushed against her harder, several books behind her came crashing to the ground.

The loud bangs made her realize what she was doing and she pushed against him. Her strength was futile against him but he released her lips briefly.

'Finished playing games have we princess?' his breathing was heavy as he stared at her, unsmiling.

'I have no need to play games with you Mr. Hoult,' she said quietly making him cringe slightly, 'There is nothing to be gained through your caveman reactions, only _endured_.'

A dangerous gleam entered his eyes and was only reinforced by the stony set of his lips as he pushed away from her. He turned and ran a hand through his tosseled hair, the muscles rippling across his back and she swallowed.

'You used to sing such a different tune,' he said quietly and picked up her empty glass. She stepped away from the bookcase and turned away from him.

'You used to have a back bone.'

She heard a glass smash and turned her head to see what had happened when she was grabbed roughly from behind.

'If you hold your hand to the flame, sooner or later you'll get what you're asking for.'' he growled roughly and she let out a surprised cry as the ties at her back were ripped forcefully.

His face was distorted with anger as her now ruined dress slid to her feet leaving her in just her shift. Turning and backing away from him she couldn't help the heat building between her thighs as it mingled with the fear she felt at seeing the muscles in his chest taut with rage. She wrapped her arms around her but he pulled them away forcefully as he pushed up against her once more. His hand grabbed her face and pulled it up to his, kissing her so hard that she saw stars dance behind her eyelids. His tongue was hot inside her mouth and she felt herself softening into him. He pulled her trembling leg up around his waist and ran his hand down her exposed thigh. Letting out a small whimper against his lips he ran his tongue across her bottom lip as his hand continued a burning trail down her thigh.

'Endurable?' his voice was husky and she found she had no words to reply. His other hand run up her side and tugged at her shift roughly. He couldn't get close enough to her.

Stepping away from her, Aya barely suppressed a moan at the loss of his body pressed to hers. She frowned and opened her mouth but he spun her roughly so her palms were flat on the wall, her cheek pressed up against its cold surface. Trailing his fingertips down the side of her exposed neck he left a shadow of goosebumps in his wake. His lips replaced his fingers and she closed her eyes to hold onto the moment as his tongue ran lightly across the tip of her spine. His hands found her hips and as he pressed up against her she realized that the look on his face must have been desire and her cheeks flushed.

His fingers trailed up her sides and over the curve of her breasts and she felt herself melting. His breath hot at her neck, his fingers found the ties at the back of her shift. He untied them with slow agony and smiled into her neck, knowing what he was doing to her. His hands slid inside her shift and the first touch of his hands on her skin left her breathless. His hands trailed over her back until he stopped abruptly and pulled away as if he had been burnt. She was tired of his games and spun around,

'What-'she began angrily but stopped when she saw his face. This was the last look she had seen on Elliot's face as he was dragged away from her that day. One of stricken pain and grief. His hand was still slightly outstretched and she felt herself grasp it with her own, trying to hold onto the first indication that it was really him.

'Who?' his voice sound defeated, angry, lost. She stepped forward, one hand holding her shift to her chest.

'Elliot?' she whispered and tried to get him to look at her but he pulled roughly away from her and she frowned,

'Who did that to you?' Every word seemed like torture to him and realization suddenly hit her. Her own fingers reached to feel the bottoms of the scars at her back and she swallowed.

'I deserved it,' she whispered and felt tears spring to her eyes as he grabbed her arms so tightly she thought they would break. Staring straight into his molten eyes she was horrified to see a shine over them.

'Logan?' he hissed.

Aya was silent for a moment and Elliot squeezed her arms tighter making her nod once so he would let her go. He dropped her abruptly and stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind him. Sinking to the floor she dropped her head and wondered what the hell just happened.

**Wellll what's Elliot going to do now he realizes what happened to the girl he left behind?**


	10. Torn

**Chapter Ten – Torn**

**Wow 1,300 hits so far! Thanks for the nice reviews everyone really motivates me to write quicker! Glad you liked the last chapter…I thought it might raise a few eyebrows :p**

**This chapter is pretty intense and has some dark themes to it but please read it it's essential to the storyline and though it portrays a horrible side of Elliot, things are not always as they seem…**

**I'll try and update as quickly as possible, was going to actually do some uni work tonight but your reviews were so sweet I decided to give you guys a fix xx**

_You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around_

_I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever, who knew? – Pink, Who Knew_

_The very first moment she had set her eyes on Elliot she had known he would be hers. His shy smile in her direction had stayed burned in her memory. This very image had played in her mind for the infinite time that morning as she had waited in the garden for him. She had closed her eyes at the thought of his honey eyes darkening before he had kissed her for the first time. A small smile had captured her mouth and she had never felt happier. _

_Hands had covered her eyes and she had almost been fooled before she smelt smoke and dirt. She had memorized Elliot's scent to heart and the sleeve of the person behind her lacked any hint of vanilla or mint. Frowning she had pulled out of the person's grasp and turned swiftly to find one of the cook's servants grinning behind her. She had looked from his dirt streaked face to the castle behind her and saw no sign of Elliot. _

'_Pardon me my lady,' the servant had shrugged and stepped towards her. 'You looked so happy.'_

_She had almost relaxed until she saw his fists clenched at his sides, a lump forming in her throat. _

'_I am waiting for Elliot,' she whispered, trying to convince herself he would appear if she wished it enough. The boy had scoffed and waved his hand in mid-air._

'_The little runt of a royal?' he had taunted and as she looked up at his six foot four solid frame she had wondered how anyone could not be compared to him. Sniffing and wiping his arm on his sleeve he continued towards her and she felt her back come into contact with a stone cold wall. The brute picked up a lock of hair that sat upon her shoulder and her breath caught on her throat. _

'_Do you know what your brother did to my family?' he asked dangerously and she felt her heart sink. He rubbed the curl between his blackened fingers and laughed darkly._

'_No of course you don't,' he growled tossing her hair back roughly and slamming his fist into the wall next to her. She did not move a muscle, didn't think she could. 'You're waiting for your rich little royal while my family __**rot **__on the side of a street!' his voice sent several birds in a nearby tree taking flight and she closed her eyes tightly. _

'_I'm sorry-' she whispered but was cut off by a growl,_

'_You will be,' the servant rasped harshly before he raised his fist. She kept her eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of the blow. She heard the smack of flesh on flesh but felt nothing and peeked through her eyelashes. Elliot stood above the brute who was sporting a bloody nose at his feet. Elliot held his bloodied fist in his other hand and had a grimace on his face._

_Running to him he let out a moan as she ran straight into his injured hand. The brute stood angrily but had second thoughts as he saw several guards pass by them. He had left reluctantly and Elliot had bared his teeth as she took his injured hand in hers._

'_I never thought that would hurt so much,' he uttered painfully and she ran her fingers lightly over his already bruising knuckles. _

'_My hero,' she had giggled and he narrowed his eyes at her, a small smile playing on his lips._

'_I'll always protect you,' he had professed with a wink, and she had smiled knowing that behind his jesting he had meant it._

The torn remnants of her now ruined dress sat in a pile at Aya's feet. She had sat staring at it for hours after she had returned to her room at dawn. Elliot had not returned to his quarters and the creeping shadows as the sun rose left her feeling pitifully alone.

Bile had risen in her throat as her eyes had fallen upon her ripped dress scattered so carelessly on his floor and she had felt a horrible sense of rejection. She had sat in nothing but a ripped white shift and her scarred back had scared off the most fearless person she knew. Disgusted with herself she had crept back to her room and had not moved since. The sun now warmed her bare back and she couldn't help but feel betrayed by its first appearance in weeks when she felt anything but fine.

Logan had once again come between her and Elliot and he had once again left her. Her fingers curled in the blankets beneath her and she felt the bandages holding together the gaping hole in her heart start to fray. The scars on her back felt as raw as the day she had received them and could not blame Elliot for recoiling from her. He could have any girl of the court, why settle for the broken and marked disgrace of a hero. She could barely breathe and as the shudders raked through her she wondered whether she would have been better off if Elliot had never returned. The wound in her heart would never fully heal but was only being torn further by the recent destructive revelations.

Pounding her head hard into the bed post behind her, she closed her eyes against the stinging reminder of the dress so resembling her heart. Before the tears could form in her eyes, shots rang out like the crack of thunder and Aya's eyes sprang open, her heart dropping. Sliding off the silken covers she ran to her window and let out a strangled cry at the sight before her.

Her eyes scanned over the leaders of the villagers who had gathered in a small group in front of the castle. The fresh blood of one of them was slowly spreading on the melting snow at his feet as he clutched his leaking chest. Her brother's pistol was still smoking slightly as it lowered to his side. Screams echoed from the remaining villagers as her eyes rose to the figure standing so tall next to her brother. Her vision swam as she recognized that shaggy dark hair and turned to be violently sick.

Her shaking hand ran across her mouth and her tears caught on her thumb. One of the last remaining patches over her broken heart ignited and outweighed the pain of the last two years. As more shots rang out she searched blindly for a coat and threw it on her shaking form as she ran from the room. The wool did nothing to qualm the chill in her bones and her shivering amplified as she raced down the stairs into the foyer. A cloud has passed over the sun and shaded its view from the spectacle before her. Elliot acted as her obstacle as he caught sight of her from the corner of his eye. Stepping closer to Logan he blocked her view of the villagers as Logan raised his pistol once more.

'Stop!' Aya screamed, her throat raw. The silence was deafening as her brother slowly turned to her. The only thing holding her up was her death grip on the door frame and she felt a nail break under the pressure. The look on her brother's face shocked her. He was smiling, and it was not one of amusement. He spun the gun in his hand expertly and his eyes flicked to Elliot briefly. Elliot's back was still to her, his eyes on the dying villager in front of him.

'My my my,' her brother chuckled her eyes drawing slowly back to her. 'This reminds me of a similar encounter a few years ago.'

Elliot still did not move and she could not believe he could bear to watch the sight before him. Blood gurgled in the villager's throat and he held his hand out to them. Mere hours ago he was furious at the knowledge of Logan's torture of her, he now stood emotionless by his side allowing the murder of villagers.

Realization hit her. Logan was right, he didn't care about her. His actions the night before were a matter of pride, not of love. He had not recoiled in disgust of Logan's actions, rather of her weakness. He could not even bear to be in the same room with her. The icy breath that coursed down her throat almost choked her and she let out a sob. Running forward she pushed past Logan and ran towards the dying man at his feet. The faces of the villagers before her reflected her grief so well that she could not bear to look at them.

'Step away from the disgusting traitor,' her brother's voice was livid but she ignored him, kneeling and placing her hands on the man's chest as his life force spilled around her. Her hands shook as they attempted to stop the flow but it seeped through her fingers. She was not crying as she watched the man's face visibly pale and a dark line of blood slide down his dirty cheek. She heard a blur of angry words and did not take head until she heard _Elliot_ and _death_ in the same sentence. Raising her eyes slowly to her brother's, a cruel smile spread across his face. Elliot's face was white but his face was set in stone and she turned her focus back to her brother.

'I see that got your attention little sister,' he sneered and his thumb grazed lightly over the trigger of his gun. 'You wouldn't want to cause the death of your beloved friend over some pitiful villagers again would you?'

Elliot did not move. Her eyes closed briefly as a vision of that fateful day flickered across her mind. The only difference between that day and this was that instead of standing by her side, Elliot stood at Logan's. The boy who had once broken his hand on the face of somebody endangering her, now stood a man, tall and heartless next to the worst danger of all. Aya's eyes opened and she found she no longer recognized the two men in front of her. Their faces were masks to something sinister and she had never wished her mother was still alive more than that moment. As she felt the now cold body still beneath her palms, she felt the last of the binding holding her heart die along with him. Standing slowly, his blood dripped from her fingertips and she turned away from the strangers on the steps of the castles.

'He is already dead to me.'

* * *

The smell of gun powder was strong in the armory. The silence encasing the weapons was such a contradiction of their destruction. Their immaculate shine was a cruel mockery while the ground outside was plastered with blood.

Aya's purpose lay forgotten as she swiped her hand along a table of pistols, sending them flying into a suit of armor. The echoing clang was cheap satisfaction to her and she threw a handful of silver bullets across the room so hard they smashed the glass of the cabinet encasing several rifles. She stepped over swords and hammers which lay strewn at her feet and reached inside to pull out her brother's favourite gun. The icy handle smashed through the remaining glass in the cabinet and she turned angrily, slamming the handle into a pile of swords behind her. Throwing the rifle as hard as she could across the room she heard the tapestry at the wall tear as the gun caught in it. Reaching for another gun she drew the long handle up and aimed directly at the painting of her brother's face that hung between the destroyed shelves and cabinets. She fired until she ran out of bullets and bent down to pick up the scattered silver at her feet. Her fingers stilled on the cold metal as she saw a pair of feet out of the corner of her eye. Anger erupted inside her and she stood slowly, coming face to face with the stony-faced commander.

'Get out of my sight,' she breathed, the words feeling like fire on her tongue. He stepped forward into the room casually though did not look at her but rather at the sword in his hands. Red encased her vision as unrestrained fury overtook her senses. Elliot ran his fingers over the curved tip of the blade and she picked up the sword closest to her.

'Take your hands off my sword.' Her voice sounded foreign to her ears as she gripped the end of an unfamiliar sword tightly. His eyes finally rose to hers and he almost looked sad.

'I had thought we had joint ownership,' his voice was so low she barely heard it over the blood rushing in her ears. Stepping closer to her he palmed the blade and searched her face briefly before resting on her mouth.

'There is nothing I share with you except a mutual hatred,' she hissed and a black band of dark thoughts wrapped around her mind. He shook his head slowly and looked at her callously.

'I would not waste my hatred on you,' his voice was dark and the shadows resting in her heart began to tear at the sides. 'Do not flatter yourself by thinking that you affect any one of my emotions.'

She could not breathe. _What had transformed him so harshly? _His words were like barbed wire and her palms began to sweat.

'What happened to you?' she whispered and watched a dangerous smile form on his face.

'You want to know what _happened_ to me Aya? What turned me into such a monster?' he whispered darkly and took her face in his hand roughly. His eyes were molten lava as they burned into hers. She could not breathe and the muscles in his jaw flickered in anger.

'You.'

Aya barely felt her arm lift before she had slapped him hard across the face.

'How dare you,' her voice shook and she pulled away from him. A red dash across his face was the only indication she had hit him as his unwavering stare followed her. 'You told me to choose _you_!'

He laughed bitterly, 'Of course you would think I meant that. Your naivety astounds me.'

Her insides twisted and she did not register the faint blue lines that began to snake up her forearms. He threw her sword across the room violently and pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal his forearm. A scar she had not noticed until now, spread jaggedly along the underside of his arm.

'This was from the sword that slashed my arm the night I tried to fight off the soldiers who killed my mother and father,' every word sent a knife through her and the sword she held clattered to her feet.

Pointing above his eye, his voice grew darker and she started to tremble.

'This was from a bullet that grazed me, only to end the life of my brother.'

Her vision swam as finally tears resurfaced in her eyes. _Oh Elliot…_ her voice would not work as she tried to process what he had been through. She started to feel ill as images flashed into her mind but he had not finished,

'Their blood never came out of the floors; the splatter never disappeared from the walls.'

'Stop,' she whispered as she felt her legs begin to give way. Elliot's eyes lowered to the tattoo of blue winding around Aya's arms and clenched his jaw.

'Do you know what happened to your friends and their families?'

She closed her eyes tightly and two rivers of tears cascaded down her cheeks. Stepping closer to her he lowered his voice as her palms started to steam.

'Logan's soldiers were waiting outside of the gates,' he saw her shaking but could not stop now, 'I saw the last looks on their faces as they were lined up and shot.'

'Stop!' she cried and her voice broke roughly, his eyes never leaving her palms. She stepped back from him, her legs trembling but he carried on relentless.

'And do you know why?' His eyes were sad as he watched the tears run down her neck as she shook her head vehemently knowing what he was about to say.

'No no no I couldn't stop it,' she breathed, choking on her guilt. The blue lines in her arms were almost black and he could feel the head emitted through her palms, his eyes flicking to her closed eyes. He swallowed the bile in his throat and clenched his fists as he uttered the words he knew would push her over the edge.

'You killed them.'

Flames erupted from her hands as she screamed in denial, enveloping the room in fire.

**Sorry for such a downer of a chapter but I had to do it! Let me know what you think xxx**


	11. Games

**Chapter Eleven: Games**

**Quick note: Yes Logan has been very mean in this part of the story but remember what he knows and what he has been through…he cares enough for his sister to not kill her like he would anyone else. (For those who don't know I won't spoil Fable for you but it is A LOT. He must choose the love of his people over the safety of Albion). He thinks his cruelty will toughen her up to be the princess he has always known she could be. I actually love him but I'm mean and portray him as a bully :p**

**Your reviews are much appreciated but not necessary they just help me along the way.**

**Quite a long chapter ahead I've spent days writing it so hope you guys like it! **

**Enjoy xx**

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do.  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you…  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit,  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss…  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this._

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance…_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back. _

_Christina Aguilera – Hurt._

_Have you ever thought your best friend would die because of your actions? Have you ever had to live through that not once but three times?_

_You would assume that the first time would be the worst. And without a doubt the pain almost eats you alive. The ache is new, raw and breaks any notion of innocence you had previously held. The dark thoughts that swim in your mind are like shadows. You don't know who or what they are but you know that their purpose is like venom. _

_The second is like a blade through your stomach. The pain is not new to you but it's not something you ever get used to. Or forget. The fire that licks at the wound in your heart is ever present and never lets you overlook that all of this is because of you._

_The third time? Well, it speaks for itself. The complete and utter notion of failure is like a black cloud in your vision. You almost wish they were dead so that you didn't have to go through it again. Didn't have to put them through it again. Or better yet, that you could take their place. _

_It was said that memories of happiness are played to you before you die. However, as you watch your other half suffer at your hands, nothing but horror is presented to you. _

As Aya's eyes ran over Elliot's charred shirt as he lay motionless at her feet, she was offered a front row seat of this terror. There were no more words for how she felt. The crooked smile she loved so well was absent from his blue tinged lips. His amber eyes were hidden and a reddening burn marked his cheek. She fell crashing to her knees at his side and with trembling hands reached towards him.

The vine of blue that tracked her forearms finally registered in her conscience.

'What have I done?' she whispered before crashes surrounded her as several men entered the now scorched room. Walter was the first to come into the armory, sweat beading his forehead from the heat that had erupted from the room. His eyes trailed from the ashen walls to the blue of Aya's arms and came to rest on Elliot at her feet. As two soldiers ran forward and crowded around the fallen commander, he felt a small glow of pride as Aya pushed them roughly away sending them skidding across the room with unexpected force. The charred handprints she left on the soldiers jackets were still smoking as they sent a trail through the broken glass.

The unbridled joy that Walter felt at seeing Aya's powers and strength finally find her was masked as his eyes travelled back to Elliot. His face in Aya's hands was not moving, the tears that fell from her eyes to his cheeks did not wake him and he shook his head in admiration of the wounded soldier,

'At what price,' he whispered dragging his eyes away from Aya's tattoo of will as he bent to check whether his answer was Elliot's life.

Aya's eyes lifted to Walter and he saw devastation in their emerald depths. Placing two fingers at Elliot's neck he almost felt his own heart stop when he felt nothing between them for several moments. Then finally, a small but definite flicker under his fingertips had him closing his eyes in relief.

'He's alive,' he whispered to Aya and slid his arms under the man's back to pick him up. However, his now towering frame rippling with hard muscle was not one that Walter had anticipated. The dead weight of Elliot's still body was crippling and Walter felt his charred shirt slipping beneath his fingers. Suddenly the weight disappeared as Aya grasped Elliot's solid arm with her delicate hand and laid it over her shoulder. Seemingly effortlessly she lifted Elliot and Walter grumbled at his immaculate performance as he strung the man's other arm over his shoulder. Together they carried him to her chambers where an alchemist was immediately summoned.

Aya had placed herself in the corner of her room, her eyes completely empty as an endless stream of healers, soldiers and friends came and went from the darkening room. Continuous words, questions and sympathies went unanswered as she stayed unmoving. She would not dare touch Elliot again but nor would she let him out of her sight. A small growl grew in her throat as Walter shrouded her vision of his pale face. Sitting next to her, Aya realized who it was and rested her head on his shoulder. The older man sighed and his cheek found her head as they silently grieved together. They both knew that no words could fully satisfy the gravity of the situation before them. Walter wanted to tell her it was not her fault but she was not ready to hear it yet. As his eyes caught sight of the disappearing sun from Aya's window he felt his emotions in turmoil. He could not let Aya sit grieving for her friend for another two years; they did not have that much time. Standing slowly he ushered everybody out of the room and crossed to the bed briefly. His hand found the commander's shoulder and his jaw locked,

'We need you now more than ever,' he whispered before leaving the darkening room, the door closing silently behind him.

Aya saw shadows flickering over Elliot's face and her insides twisted. They reminded her so forcefully of the shadows overtaking her heart that she could not stand it. As she came to stand by the side of the best, her body blocked any view of the sun behind the hills and complete darkness overtook his features. Sinking slowly onto the bed she could not stand to look at him any longer, broken beside her. She sat there for so long that when she looked up again she found she could not see anything but the stars outside her window. There was no moon tonight; no beam of light offered her any hope as she hung her head once more.

'Have you any idea how hard I tried to forget you?' she whispered and squeezed her eyes shut. She had not expected an answer but as the silence dragged on she felt her throat burn.

'I never forgave myself for what I did to you,' her voice was hoarse and she clutched the blankets beneath her. 'Every waking moment I thought of you, the promises we made to each other-'

A bitter smile caught her lips.

'That all seems rather trivial now doesn't it.' Turning towards him she sighed deeply and her fingertips brushed a lock of hair away from his face. A pristine white bandage covered one of his cheeks and a pang ripped through her.

'Please come back to me,' she breathed and found her fingers curling into the shirt somebody had changed him into. His face swam in her vision and she lowered her head slowly to the crisp material covering his chest. The now steady beat of his heart under her cheek was like music to her ears. She found herself curling into his motionless side but she didn't care. As long as his heart continued to pound against her cheek everything would be ok.

'I just don't work without you.'

* * *

The following weeks were agony for the castle. As Elliot was moved to Bowerstone Market so he could receive better care, Aya could only stand by and watch. She had thought that when she woke up the morning after he was hurt that she had seen his eyes half open. Jumping up from the bed she had shaken him slightly, wondering if it was her imagination before the soldiers had come to take him away.

Benn Finn had been part of the group and had drawn her into a long hug, whispering promises that he would be alright to her. He was one of the few people that she would have let stroke her hair and hold her so tight that she couldn't breathe. She knew he had seen his fair share of death and like Walter, he knew what Elliot's recovery meant to Aya. His eyes were weary as his commander was taken from the room and he put his arm around Aya's shoulders tightly.

'I'll return him with all his _limbs_ back in working order, princess,' he had grinned at the pale girl and she felt the corners of her lips twitch. Only Benn could jest her about this without making light of the situation. 'No man should remain that motionless when you offer your bed to him.'

She had slapped his arm as he winked and saluted her before following the soldiers from her room. The short-lived smile Benn had brought to her lips was replaced by a miserable frown as the door closed behind him and did not reappear once in the following weeks.

Aya had found that every time her brother's face had flashed in her mind the blue lines in her arm had pulsed and deepened. She spent every waking moment conjuring up the fire that had hurt Elliot and forcing herself to draw it under her control. She would not hurt him again. Walter had tried to take her mind of him by practicing her shooting and sword fighting with her but he was no competition for her anymore. The Thunderblade was like an extended part of her and she was no longer scared to fight. Thoughts of Elliot's family and her friends urged her on and she once again felt the spur of revenge pulling at her.

The morning of her twenty first birthday felt no different from any other apart from the sound of birds. The first sign of spring. Walter had not let her forget that she had become another year older and had once again challenged her to another battle.

After knocking him to the ground for the infinite time, Aya turned in frustration, swiping her sword across another painting of Logan decorating the castle. The throat of the painting gave way to reveal the wood behind it and she heard Walter sigh behind her.

'I'm getting too old for this,' he grumbled and Aya almost smiled, she knew he loved it. Running her finger over the curved tip like Elliot had done the weeks before; she looked into the painted eyes of her brother. No amount of paint could take the cruelty out of them .

'Do you think my mother would be proud of what we have become?' she whispered to Walter and heard the older man shuffle behind her. Placing a hand at her shoulder he smiled,

'I think your mother would see herself standing in your very shoes.'

Aya sighed and placed her sword on the mantle before her. 'I cannot be your hero, Walter.'

When he did not answer she thought her words had hurt him and raised her eyes to his. He was not looking at her but rather past her at the window beside her. Instead of pain in his emotion, a small smile was on his face at whatever he had seen. Training her eyes to the garden below her she felt a rush of emotion as she saw the group of soldiers below her. The flash of the black uniform of their leader was enough to send her flying down the staircase and crashing into Benn Finn as he stood at the entrance to the court yard.

'Steady on princess!' he had cried embracing her to stop them both tumbling over. 'A lady of your age shouldn't be moving at such a rapid speed.' He winked at her and she smiled,

'Hello Benn, how did you know it was my birthday?'

His smile was wicked as he produced a single rose for her. 'I had assumed that the celebration tonight was for the beautiful princess.'

Her eyes narrowed and she accepted the rose, kissing his stubble scattered cheek lightly,

'Benn Finn you infuriating nuisance,' she heard Walter puff behind her as he reached her side, 'Shut that damnable trap of yours, would you?'

Aya turned on Walter. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Benn looking enormously pleased with himself.

'Walter I explicitly said no celebration,' she warned him and the older man shot daggers with his eyes in the direction of Benn.

'Now now princess,' Benn grinned, his arm wrapping around her shoulders, 'you wouldn't deprive me of the joy of your company after weeks without a woman in sight,' he expressed pitifully and her emerald eyes flicked to his somber blue.

'I thought you were looking after Elliot in Bowerstone market.'

She heard Walter indiscreetly cough behind her but she ignored him. He would deal with him later. Benn looked guilty for a moment before slipping back into his charming demeanor.

'How very _observant_ of you princess,' he sounded impressed but slightly annoyed as he continued, 'Elliot is fully recovered and was looked after very well, I on the other hand had work to do,' he countered and she realized he looked exhausted. Frowning she looked back to Walter who looked extremely worried but tried to hide it.

'What's going on Benn?' she glared at him and his smile no longer reached his eyes. Not waiting for an answer she ran out of the castle doors and ignored the protests of both Benn and Walter as she rounded a corner into the courtyard. Hearing familiar voices she peeked around by the statue she had waited so many times before for Elliot. What she saw send a wave of rippling shock down her spine. Elliot stood with his hands pressed into the wall, either side of a girl's face, the familiar expression of anger once again distorting his features. She recognized the royal tattoo than was now brandished on his cheek and her eyes turned to the focus of his attention.

Page. Betrayal like she had not felt before ripped through her and she turned away from the sight, her back pressed hard against the stone wall behind her. Squeezing her eyes shut, their words were like venom.

'Aya must not find out about this, she is not ready yet,' Elliot's voice was harsh.

'She deserves to know Elliot, it's not right keeping her in the dark, and she is stronger than you think.'

She heard something like a fist slamming into a wall and Elliot cursed.

'Do not imagine that you know Aya better than I,' he growled darkly, 'The truth will hurt her.'

She had heard enough, stepping around to confront them she folded her arms across her chest and watched Elliot's every movement as he shifted away from Page.

'I see you have been _very_ well looked after,' she said darkly and would have been impressed with her steady voice had she not been so hurt.

'Aya-' Page began but as Aya's gaze flicked to her, she fell silent. As Page noticed the blue lines in Aya's arms she swallowed visibly and stepped back. Turning in disgust from the pair she walked back to the castle and revenge burned hotly in her mind. She could not believe she continued to be so _stupid._

She pushed past several servants who were cheerfully arranging flowers and decorations and her thoughts travelled to the celebrations taking place that night. A bitter smile formed on her lips as she prepared to seek out the person that would help her get her revenge in more ways than one. It was time to bring out the big guns.

* * *

Walter had outdone himself. Ginger lilies and roses were so thickly wound into every surface of the castle that Aya wondered if the smell would ever disappear. Red and gold ribbons and fittings decorated the walls and the throne room had been transformed into a ball room. As her guests professed well wishes she wiped her sweating hands on her flowing red skirts. Her corset was tied so tightly she could only take shallow breaths and the low cut design of her dress had her terrified of indecent exposure given the wrong move. As the eyes of her guests fell upon her, she smiled satisfied. The woman's eyes glowed in envy but the men's were encased in desire.

_Perfect,_ she smiled inwardly. Maybe Elliot did not want her but she thought she knew somebody who would. Scanning the crowd slowly, her eyes fell upon the man she sought after. Her palms continued to sweat and she realized she felt nervous. Swallowing the flutter in her throat she glided through the crowd towards her handsome friend.

'Princess,' Benn looked taken back and Aya felt her fears disappear as Benn's eyes departed down her chest. 'You look-' he shook his head at a loss for words and took her hand. She smiled at him warmly and wound her fingers around his. At this his eyebrows raised slightly and he pulled her off to one side.

'Princess?' his voice was a low rumble in her ear and she swallowed loudly. _What now? _She cursed herself for not thinking this part through. She had only envisioned her maddening innocence taken away once and for all.

'Benn,' she said quietly and placed her other hand on his arm feeling the muscle jump beneath the expensive cloth. 'You're one of my closest friends, you know that.'

Benn kissed her cheek and she saw the smile on his face widen. 'And for such an honour, I am blessed.'

She rubbed a slippered toe into the lush carpet at her feet and looked down, a blush creeping into her face at her next words,

'And so when I ask you to do something very important for me, you'll do it?'

Benn's fingers slipped under her chin and tilted her face to his. Humour danced in the blue depths of his eyes as he grinned ruggedly at her.

'And what might that be, princess?'

Her blush deepened and she almost wished she had made a dashing visit to Reaver's mansion. Had Elliot not held her heart desperately she could have fallen for the handsome Benn Finn. Instead she found herself appreciating his dashing good looks and how lucky she was to have a friend such as him. However, what she had planned did not require love of any kind and she leant into him slowly.

'I want you to help me with the removal of something becoming awfully…aggravating,' she purred in what she could only guess was seduction. Benn's mouth dropped and his hand tightened in hers. She saw him visibly swallow and a blush creep up his cheeks as he realized what she insinuated. She almost felt her resolve give way; she had never seen this man flush in any way form or manner before. He was the foundation for the very invention of blushing.

'Aya,' his jaw tightened and he almost squirmed, 'I suggest that if you still want me as your friend, _alive_ at the very least, you rethink your preposition.'

'I see.' She let his hand go and her hands fell to her side as she cringed in rejection. Benn's hands clutched her face and he brushed away the solitary tear that escaped down her cheek.

'No you don't you silly girl,' his voice was low in her ear, masked with something she could not place. 'I would fight the terrifying holder of your heart to the death if I thought that you would look at me for one second the way you do him.' His thumb stroked her cheek and her bottom lip trembled.

'Not only would I most likely die in the brawl-' he began and she let out a half sob half laugh and he drew her into his embrace. 'But if I did not, Walter would surely _remove_ any chance of a repeat occurrence, had I helped you with your little _predicament.'_

Aya felt her face redden as his hands creeped down her sides. 'So don't tempt me again you little minx or you will be the death of me.'

So held onto him so tightly, this is why she had come to Benn. The seemingly heartless wominser he was, he was also fiercely loyal to her.

'You're no fun,' she teased and he threw his striking head back in laughter.

'You jest,' his grin was wicked as he pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm about her waist. 'Just because I don't consume the fruit doesn't mean I shouldn't taste it.'

Aya almost choked at his words and he winked at her as he led her onto the dance floor,

'I will take immense pleasure in showing the enviable Elliot just what he's missing out on.'

**Wooo that was intense! What's Elliot going to do when he finds Aya at her party in the arms of another man? Isn't Benn cuteee I love him. Btw did you guys love the royal face tattoo in fable? I thought it was HOT! So of course had to add it to the now totally buff Elliot, if you don't know it, you can see it here**

**www. game. com. au/fable-3-limited-edition-wireless-controller/xbox-360/FABLE3CONT**

**Another quick pic for you all to draw you in – this portrays my Elliot perfectly so I borrowed it from ****Tymethia**** on** **deviantart because it's so beautiful! **

**http:/ browse. deviantart. com/?qh=& section=&q=elliot+fable#/d31x5tp**

**(just take out the spaces in the link)**


	12. Confessions

**Chapter Twelve - Confessions**

**Quick few notes: In reply to puffer – haha this fic must frustrate you to no end! I'm a big fan of torment and passion…typical romantic. This chapter will have a bit of angst in it but don't worry I'll add some fluffy stuff just for you :p**

**All of you Benn lovers will hopefully like a bit of teasing in this chapter!**

**Yayyy it's finally summer here in NZ I love it! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it xxx**

_So, impossible as it may seem,  
You've got to fight for every dream.  
Cos who's to know which one you let go would have made you complete?_

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you,  
To watch the sunrise on your face.  
To know that I can say I love you…  
In any given time or place._

People were staring. Talking behind their hands, whispering their disapproval laced heavily with envy. As Benn spun her around the room, their faces were but a blur in her vision. Once she had overcome her embarrassment of their earlier conversation she had not stopped smiling. Drawing her back into his embrace, his devilish grin almost made her blush. Taking her hand in his, his other hand slid down her side and he let out a low chuckle,

'My my princess,' he whispered into her ear as he led her into a slow dance, 'I had never imagined _you_ authenticating my somewhat… _wayward_ reputation.'

Eyes narrowing, her smile grew wider as she saw him begin to notice the stares they were receiving.

'Reputation Benn?' she teased and one corner of his mouth rose bashfully, 'I had no idea.'

His low chuckle close to her ear sent a shiver down her spine. He nibbled at her earlobe and she almost jumped back in shock.

'Just various obtuse rumours.' His voice was like velvet and she sympathized with the women who had no doubt become part of the gossip. There was no way any women could resist the full blown charm of this man. Smiling slowly to herself, her eyes flicked to the shaggy mane of hair at her cheek. For once in his life, Benn wanted something he could not have. This could get interesting.

'Maybe we need to make some new ones,' she whispered. The rumble in Benn's chest as it pressed into hers confirmed his frustration at the situation. Her hands ran up his chest and his eyes widened slightly.

'Now princess,' he warned, 'I have every good intention of making the fortunate commander delirious with envy, but I am still a man.' Pulling her hands to her sides she saw his jaw was tight. He visibly tensed and she turned to see a red-faced Walter storming towards them.

'Balls,' Benn grumbled quietly and Aya stifled a laugh at Walter's favourite curse. The older man held out a finger of caution to Benn who raised his hands, pleading innocence.

'Benn Finn I will remove you of any disrespecting limbs if you do not start to behave yourself,' Walter growled and Aya could not hold in a snort.

'You owe me _substantially_ for this,' Benn breathed so low that only Aya could hear and it sent her into a small giggle.

'And you,' Walter turned on her and she almost _heard_ Benn grin behind her.

'Yes indeed,' Benn professed, 'She has been acting _highly_ inappropriate.'

Narrowing her eyes she reached slowly behind her and placed a rather forceful flick to the very limb that Walter had threatened to remove. Benn's eyes crossed and a low moan erupted from his throat. Smiling she turned to be Walter,

'We will behave at once,' she smiled and turned back to Benn. Pushing the still wounded soldier towards the middle of the celebrations, she giggled as he let out a groan,

'Well I believe you just accomplished Walter's wish,' he growled teasingly and reluctantly removed his hands from his trousers and took hers again. She felt him stiffen again and frowned, Walter really needed to mind his own business.

'Elliot has arrived,' he whispered to her and placed his hand at her back, continuing their slow dance. She felt the air leave her and almost tripped him as she missed the steps.

'Relax,' he breathed and she placed her head at his shoulder. 'Now we pretend we are in a deep discussion of poetry and love and all of that bollocks.'

She giggled and let herself be led around the ball room. She noticed Benn had not turned her towards Elliot, but stayed facing him.

'Tell me about our following,' she whispered and he stroked her back lightly. Taking a deep breath he looked around quickly to make sure they would not be overheard and lowered his mouth to her ear.

'You were right about Snowpeak Valley,' he whispered and she smiled, 'We managed to get supplies and money to the town. Those bandits you killed were on their way to loot the city.'

Benn sounded impressed with her and she felt immense relief to know that Snowpeak Valley was safe. She could not wait to tell Alana. Benn moved closer to her as he continued,

'They were some of the leaders of their clan and we tracked down the rest of them,' she felt him smile at her neck, 'They will follow you without question princess.'

She pulled away from him slightly, so happy she felt like she was floating. A proud smile spread across Benn's face and she hugged him tightly.

'Thank you so much Benn,' she whispered, 'You are too good to me.'

'Don't thank me yet,' he breathed, his eyes on Elliot's watchful gaze. 'You know that my soldiers and I follow you regardless, however…'

She frowned and searched his eyes. He forced a smile and took her hands,

'Page is not fully convinced that you are Queen…material,' his words were bitter and she could not help but feel that he was extremely unhappy about this revelation. She growled and Benn looked at her arms nervously,

'I don't know how trustworthy _Page _is,' her voice was dark, 'I caught her and Elliot in the courtyard earlier.'

Benn looked shocked for a moment before he regained his composure,

'Doing what, exactly?' his voice rumbled in his chest as his eyes flicked to the visibly tense commander. Sighing she picked at the sleeve of her dress, refusing to look at him.

'Page said that I deserved to know but Elliot didn't want to tell me,' she whispered, mortified that Benn knew how little Elliot cared for her. Taking a deep breath Benn placed his hands on her arms and looked at her gravely,

'Well we can't have that now can we?' he shook his head, stepping closer, 'If this doesn't send his sword through my chest then I don't know what will.'

Running his palm smoothly down her back, he landed with a sharp slap at her backside, gaining several gasps from guests nearby. The sting that his hand left behind had barely started to fade before a cold voice interrupted her thoughts.

'Finn.'

One word was enough to have Benn leave her side with a wink and a swift kiss to the cheek.

'If I'm still alive, you can thank me later.'

Benn nodded to Elliot, whose lip curled slightly in anger. 'Good evening commander.'

'Good night, Finn,' Elliot said, his voice like ice and Benn knew as well as Aya that this was his dismissal. He left without another word and Aya swallowed hard as her eyes drew back to Elliot's towering form before her. For a moment she forgot her own name as his copper eyes caught hers.

The muscle under his cheek moved as he clenched his jaw but remained otherwise motionless. He breathed in deeply, lowering his eyes. He did not even look angry anymore.

'If you are doing this because of me-' he began but she cut him off by holding up her hand. He may not be angry, but she was.

'Do not flatter yourself commander,' she seethed and saw his hand clench and unclench at his side at the reminder of his own words. Stepping closer to him she looked into his guilty eyes.

'Do not think for one moment,' she lowered his voice and he swallowed, knowing what was coming, 'that anything about you affects me.'

Elliot's eyes closed and she knew she had hurt him. Turning from him, she left him standing in the centre of the celebrations. Revolving towards the staircase she felt empty. What had she hoped to accomplish? Seeing Elliot's face like that did nothing but hurt her and she slammed her fist into the wall beside her. She couldn't bring herself to care that her fist went straight through the wood and sent splintered pieces scattering the staircase. Pulling back her hand through the hole she wiped the small trickle of blood on her already red skirt and slowly made her way up to her room. Her heart gave a twinge at the realization that Elliot no longer followed her.

Her hand trailed along the wall as she entered the room, leaving a red shadow in its wake. She did not think she could bring herself to care about anything anymore. Elliot despised her, Page thought her weak and Walter's hope in her was pointless. She was done.

Pulling the ties at her back she let the dress fall to her feet and kicked it angrily. Even that had not worked out for her. Tugging the ribbon roughly from her hair she threw it to the floor where it crumbled into a silken heap. Her curls tumbled around her shoulders and she suddenly felt suffocated by the intricately designed corset that barely held her in. Turning to find a knife to cut the glossy ties, she stopped dead. She had not even realized she had forgotten to close her door.

Fingertips she knew so well followed her path along her wall, leaving them bloodstained. Her eyes watched as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of two of his fingers, the red liquid spreading between them. Aya did not move as that same hand pushed the door closed with a resounding thud. Her fingers itched to reach for the dress at her feet but she was terrified that she will spill over the corset if she bent over. So instead she stood before him once again in her undergarments, the stockings at her thighs suddenly stifling.

He did not look at her and she tried to be grateful but could not help but remember Benn's jest.

_No man should be that motionless when offered your bed…_

Feeling utterly defeated she wondered if Page was waiting for him, in the very same state of dress. The silence was becoming deafening but she did not know what to say and he seemed to be inwardly battling with himself. Finally his eyes rose to hers and she saw him take a shuddering breath as his eyes grazed her chest.

'Why must you fight me endlessly?'

She almost reeled at his words, had he forgotten who she was? Who _they_ were?

_Who they used to be_, she reminded herself coldly. Breaking his gaze she turned and placed her hands on the windowsill. She closed her eyes but found she could not recall a single memory involving Elliot.

'I will always fight for what I believe in,' she said quietly and lowered her eyes to the dark wood under her fingertips. The moon was too bright for such a somber night.

'You believe in taunting my soldiers into imagining you care for them?' his voice was still quiet but laced with something sinister.

'I care very deeply for Benn,' she said truthfully and almost heard him stewing behind her. She felt him come closer to her and his hand gripped her arm lightly. She turned and pulled out of his grasp and he did not reach for her again.

'You truly want to be with him?' he did not look at her as he said this and Aya almost felt her resolve break at the look on his face. Then she remembered the look on Page's face as she had realized they had been caught.

'You are not the only one who moved on Elliot,' she said distantly and he raised his saddened eyes to hers. Frown lines in his brow distorted the black tattoo that wove around his eye as he searched her face.

'What do you mean?' he asked and his eyes flashed dangerously. She sighed and pulled a long white shift from the shelves beside her.

'You know precisely what it means,' she continued and began to undo the ties at her front. 'I'm sure you don't need a lesson on sex Elliot, it certainly looked like you and Page had all areas covered.'

His frown deepened but she had heard enough.

'Now if that's all, you can see yourself out.'

Elliot's fingers wound around her arm so softly, that she found herself turning back to him. He looked distraught.

'You and Benn?' his voice was so quiet that Aya wasn't sure she had heard right and found herself blushing.

'That's none of your business, Elliot,' she tensed and he shook his head.

'I have not touched another since you,' he sighed and dropped Aya's arm. She pushed him away roughly and he did not stop her.

'How _stupid_ do you think I am?' she yelled at him and threw the shift roughly away, 'I saw you and Page earlier. I _heard_ her say that I deserved to know and she was right!'

Elliot looked as though he was in pain and she felt herself breaking at the sight of him.

'It is not what you think you saw,' he shook his head again and ran his hand through his disheveled hair. She could not suppress the hurt she felt and bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

'It doesn't matter anyway,' she said quietly and walked past him to the bed. Throwing back the covers she silently apologized to her friend, 'Benn won't be happy with you being in my chambers this late so I suggest you leave.'

His next words stopped her in her tracks.

'I heard you, Aya.'

She closed her eyes and inwardly cursed herself, her mind casting her back to the night he had been injured. She did not move as she felt the heat from his body as he stepped behind her. Her arms were littered with goose bumps as his fingertips trailed down her spine. The smell of vanilla wrapped around her and her anger evaporated.

'You have no idea what it does to me to see you with him,' his voice was dark as his palms came around her laced sides to rest on her stomach. She felt like she was in a dream, this could not be real. His breath was hot on her neck and she shivered.

'It's cruel to taunt him like you do.'

Aya turned to him and felt her breath hitch. He was so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

'I had every intention of continuing,' she whispered and his eyes visibly darkened, 'that _taunting_ was merely an appetizer.'

She could see his jaw clench and felt his hand drift under her dark curls to land on her neck. Tilting her head slightly he lowered his eyes to her parted lips.

'I wouldn't recommend your continued pretense,' he warned, 'unless you want me to kill him purely for letting you believe the fantasy could ever evolve into something more.'

Aya almost pouted and felt Elliot press into her closer.

'P-pretense?' she swallowed loudly and her nerves frayed as he lent in mere inches from her lips. His eyes were smoldering as they travelled back to hers.

'Your heart will always be mine,' his voice was laden with want as he gripped her hip tightly.

'My heart has no role in the bedroom, commander,' Once again she wished she had shut up as the tattoo crinkled at the base of his nose.

'You cannot give away something that has and always will be mine,' he growled and she felt a burn low in her abdomen as he pressed her down into the soft covers of her bed. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and as she tried to draw a breath into her burning lungs he swept his tongue around hers, drawing her into a blinding kiss. She felt herself melt beneath him and shivered as he lifted off her momentarily to rid of his shirt. The muscles in his chest contracted as he placed his hands either side of her shoulders and she swallowed loudly.

'What exactly do you believe to be yours?' she asked quietly as she remembered his earlier remark. His head tilted to the side and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Leaning down to her, his arms strained and she was reminded of the sheer mass of his size against her. His eyes never left hers as one corner of his mouth lifted in an eloquent smile. The words he uttered before his lips once again sought hers sent black spots dancing in her vision.

'Your innocence.'

For a moment she wondered if her palms had ignited again with the heat radiating between their pressed bodies. She placed her hand to his hardened jaw, pulling him impossibly closer as he ran a hand down her stocking encased thigh. Sliding the silk down her leg, his hand on her bare skin left a burning print and she gasped under his lips. Pushing her further into the bed she did not notice her other stocking on the floor until both of his hands gripped her bare thighs.

A small moan escaped her lips as he pressed into her and she realized how wrong Logan was about Elliot's want for her. She felt him smile against her lips and was reminded forcefully of her lack of experience. She knew Elliot was older and had courted other girls before her but did not realize how substantial the gap in their experience was. Everything she knew, she had been taught by Elliot. Here they were yet again, him with the upper hand.

She tried not to think of the play on words and what he was doing with his hands as she attempted to gather her thoughts. As he lifted her trembling arms above her head she caught his scent on her palms and felt like she was drowning in him. Almost like he had branded her.

The fingers that linked into the lace of her corset were gentle and slow and if she had not known them so well she would have thought they belonged to a different person. Her bottom lip almost trembled as she realised this was her Elliot.

He felt her staring and lifted his darkened eyes to hers. Placing a kiss on each corner of her mouth she almost felt the pieces of her heart slip back into place under his hold. Every kiss he placed on her lips, her neck, her collarbone, were like stitches across the wound in her heart.

Elliot's hand slid under the curve in her lower back to lift her so that he could pull the now loose corset from under her. The hiss he let slip as her now bare torso came in contact with his would have given her a rush of satisfaction had she not suddenly realized how little there was left between them. Even through the cloth at her hips she could feel the heat emanating from him. As he lowered her back to the bed she felt a blush rise in her cheeks even under the light of the moon as the corset slid from his fingers to the floor. She reached for the covers at the miserable look on his face as his eyes travelled down her exposed skin. His hands gripped hers and pulled the covers from her fingers, a small groan escaping his lips as his fingers so lightly travelled across her ribs.

'How did I ever leave you,' he whispered and she realized he was not talking to her, but himself. Her heart beat impossibly faster as he lowered his lips to her collarbone. That adoring gaze was so familiar to her, yet so hard to remember as his palms scorched her sides. She closed her eyes and her teeth pressed into her bottom lip as his fingers lightly grazed the curve of her breasts. She had waited for so long for this to happen and now that it finally was she completely unprepared. Her fingers snaked into his now messy hair and pulled him tighter to her. She realized his thumbs skimming lightly over the underside of her breasts were trembling and wondered what was going through his head.

The small circles he made with his fingertips made her burn, her thighs moving under his to try and relieve some of the pressure she felt and her gasp echoed his groan as she brushed across the hard juncture between his thighs. Even in the moonlight she could see his teeth bared and his fingertips pressed harder into her as he fought for self control.

He lowered himself onto her and she felt every inch of him pressed into her burning flesh.

'You are making it insufferably impossible for me to stop,' he breathed and the fire in his voice was no longer one burning through anger. She writhed beneath him as his palms encased her breasts and his knee slid between her thighs.

'You never used to have that problem,' she whispered, her heavy breathing making her dizzy. His crooked smile was devious as he nibbled on her earlobe. The small moan that escaped her lips as he knee slid up the remainder of her thighs made his fingers clench.

'The spurs of your words are partially sharp tonight my love,' his voice was dangerous and she shivered as he trapped her arms beneath him, 'Let me employ your lips to a more…agreeable exercise.'

As she opened her mouth to retort, he slid a fingertip between her lips to hush her and visibly tensed as she wrapped her tongue around it in an effort to displace it. She narrowed her eyes and smiled, _two could play that game. _Slowly she drew him into the hot warmth of her mouth and watched as his nose crinkled in what could only be frustration. She let his finger slide almost out of her mouth before her teeth grazed over the tip. He pulled his hand back from her as if he had been burned and raised an eyebrow at her,

'It seems I have been mistaken about your supposed prowess,' he growled and his fingers caught the top of her only remaining piece of clothing. Her breath hitched as his unsmiling eyes caught hers and his fingers brushed her skin. The material began to slide down her hips and she stopped breathing.

The resounding crash of a thump at the door turned them both into stone. Aya watched the muscles in Elliot's arms flicker as he turned his head slowly towards the door. His parted lips were slightly swollen, his hair was in disarray and she had never seen him so handsome.

Another crash made his eyes narrow and he turned his burning gaze back to her.

'Expecting someone?' he asked almost angrily and she shook her head slowly, unable to form a coherent sentence.

'Aya? Are you in there?' A horribly familiar voice called from the other side of the door and Aya groaned. The black tattoo flickered as Elliot clenched his jaw. Aya knew he would recognize the voice. As he moved from the bed to the door she vowed she would kill Benn Finn herself if he was checking up on her. She covered herself in the sheets just as Elliot threw the door open angrily. Benn cleared his throat and Aya felt her heart drop. The fact that Benn had not commented on his commander's state of dress was never a good sign.

'This better be good, Finn,' Elliot growled and Aya saw his knuckles whiten as he held the door open.

'Bowerstone Industrial has finally snapped. The villagers are pulling the city apart.'

She was glad Benn could not see from his position and watched as Elliot's fist clenched, 'Prepare the men,' his voice was sharp before he turned back to her.

'I'll be back for you,' he said simply before he too was gone, the resounding slam of the door echoing through her chambers and chilling her to the bone.

**Uh ohhhh spaghettiooo…stay tuned x**


	13. The Revolution?

**Chapter Thirteen: The Revolution**

**So sorry for the long wait guys…I had a little bit of writers block but started to piece it all together again ****.**

**The story really starts to make sense in this chapter and I hope you all like it, thanks for your patience.**

**Thanks again for the reviews…I really would not have continued this without you guys…Enjoy xx**

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase…_

_Aya had woken with a start. She had tossed and turned all night, the ever growing shadows in her mind binding tighter. There was no sun today and she shivered at the foreboding clouds churning above the castle. The swirling mass of blue was just visible on the horizon and even from the castle the white capped waves were evident. Something seemed to swirl under the icy depths and Aya knew that nothing good could come of today. Unable to displace the notion of fear she had slid from her chambers in search of the only remaining form of brightness in her life. _

_Jasper had been particularly persistent that morning and had forced her to dress appropriately, pointing out that she should at least attempt to impress Elliot. She had smiled wryfully at this; Elliot would not care if she were dressed in nothing more than a sack. Jasper had held in a disapproving sigh as she had pulled her practical outfit from the mannequin and dressed without even glancing at the heavy skirts and bonnet of his preferred choice._

_Kissing the butler on his withered cheek she had raced down the stairs, her dog at her heels. Knowing Elliot would be waiting for her; she narrowly avoided colliding with royals strolling the garden and rounded into the courtyard. The wind whipped viciously at the trees and leaves scattered the ground at her feet as she caught sight of him. The shaggy black and white dog yelped and raced towards the familiar sight and she smiled at his words,_

'_Ah there is the mighty warrior!' he bent to ruffle the dog's head and grinned at her as she approached. _

'_The two finest soldiers in Albion,' she smiled shyly at him and he took her hand. She almost felt her fears disappear until she realized Elliot's smile did not quite reach his eyes. The cool wind sent a shiver down her spine and he look up to the castle._

'_I heard rumours in the kitchen today,' he said quietly and chewed on his bottom lip, 'They said Logan executed a villager.'_

_Aya frowned and pulled her hand out of Elliot's. The swarming clouds above her were blackening and she felt the first drop of rain land on her cheek. It ran a path down her cheek and she felt cheated. She almost felt like crying at Elliot's words and swiped the fake replacement away from her cheek._

'_Why would you say such a thing,' she whispered harshly and he shook his head._

'_Your brother had been acting outlandishly in the last few months,' he said gravely, turning her face with his hand to force her to listen, 'Making rash decisions…narrowing Albion into poverty.'_

_Her bottom lip trembled slightly as more rain drops began to fall. He picked up her hand again and squeezed it tightly._

'_He must be stopped.'_

The streets of Bowerstone Industrial were becoming notoriously littered with criminals and beggars. _The bane of Albion_, Logan had once called it. Aya had always believed it to be the future of Albion and was deeply troubled when Reaver left Bloodstone to oversee the thriving community. Ever since his arrival, the crime rate had soared and the economy had collapsed. Logan had praised Reaver's aptitude in the area of gold congregation, but all Aya had seen was the removal of gold from the people's pockets to the already bulging treasury.

As she filled bags of gold, she felt a small satisfaction to know that she would be returning at least some of it to its rightful owners. Her sword was slung at her back and she tucked her raven hair into the woven hood of her coat as she exited the treasury. She had assumed the castle would be in complete pandemonium with soldiers, especially with Benn's lack of subtlety. However, as she slipped past the guards at the door into the dark court yard, not a soldier was to be seen and she was impressed. Either Benn had managed to keep quiet or the soldiers had already been dispatched. She had seen neither Walter, Benn nor Elliot since they had left her room earlier that night. For this she was grateful, she had no idea what Elliot would do if he knew of her part in the revolution, let alone some of his most trusted soldiers.

The bags of gold were heavy at her side as she stepped almost soundlessly down the castle stairs. The silence was eerie as she passed the large fountain adorning the garden and she wished she had brought her dog. She held in a barely restrained scream as a dark figure grabbed her arm roughly and spun her around.

_Oh balls. _

Now immaculately dressed, Elliot stood with her arm in a vice grip. As she looked around she saw Benn Finn and Walter bathed in the moonlight behind the fountain and cursed herself inwardly. She would have to lie through her teeth to get out of this one.

'Aya?' Elliot's voice was low and she felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she remembered how that voice sounded so close to her ear. Swallowing loudly, her eyes flicked to Benn and Walter. No doubt they knew exactly what she was doing but their expressions were too hard to read. Benn's gaze sat wearily on Elliot's back and she turned her attention back to Elliot's searching gaze. He looked exhausted as he narrowed his eyes at her.

'Er- good evening,' she cleared her throat and Elliot raised an eyebrow. 'I'm just taking a stroll in the gardens…such a lovely night.'

She thought she heard Benn snort behind Elliot followed by what could only be Walter growling at him. Elliot looked from the hilt of her sword peeking above her shoulder, to the heavy coat she had on to disguise the bags of gold at her hips. She was already sweltering under the heat of his gaze and the heavy wool of the coat.

'Expecting a sudden snowstorm?' he questioned and she shifted nervously.

'You can never be too prepared,' she mumbled and glared daggers into Benn. _Why hadn't he warned her,_ she thought angrily and almost cursed. That's why he had come to her room. Elliot stepped closer and ran a finger over the gleam of the sword.

'And a bit of midnight duelling?' His voice had become dangerous and her gaze shifted to the gates. Looking back to Elliot she wondered if all that muscle weighed him down and whether or not she could outrun him. Deciding against it as she felt the heavy gold at her hips she struggled with a fitting alternative. Elliot's patience seemed to run out and he pulled her away from the sniggering Benn and weary Walter.

'I know what you're doing,' he growled and she almost felt her heart stop. _Had Benn let something slip?_ She thought deliriously then decided against it. He would not be standing on the other side of the fountain smiling if that were the case. Looking into Elliot's burning gaze she assumed he was bluffing and folded her arms.

'Clearly you are mistaken,' she said coldly. The words had barely left her tongue when he grabbed her hips, the gold making an unmistakable rattle beneath his hands.

'Is that so?' he almost looked amused and she sighed angrily. Pulling away she glared irately at Benn who quickly withdrew from around the side of the fountain.

'What does it matter anyway,' she huffed and adjusted the heavy coat. 'I can do what I please.'

Elliot turned her gently and cupped her face with his hand. Once again a blush crept into her cheeks as she remembered the blazing trails his fingers had left on her bare skin. Kissing her softly on her forehead, he glanced at the two men waiting for his orders. They didn't have much time. Standing back slightly, he returned his gaze to her angry green one.

'You know I won't let you leave this castle while there is disarray on the streets,' he said quietly and ran his thumb along her cheek. She grew angry, she may be a woman but she was a better fighter than any one of his soldiers.

'Why should I stay here!' she shouted, not caring who heard, 'I have just as much right as you to be a part of it.'

He once again looked conflicted and she began to turn away from him.

'Will you please stay here,' he said so quietly she had to look at him to make sure he had actually requested this of her, 'For me?'

Her bottom lip trembled, _he could not do this to her._ Searching her gaze, Elliot willed her to agree. The wind gave a loud howl as it whipped around them, sending leaves scattering around them in a whirlwind.

'Why?' she asked quietly and he smiled his crooked smile for her. For the first time, Aya saw the real Elliot staring back at her from behind the solid mask.

'Because I love you, you idiot.'

It took her a moment to realize what he had said and felt something so unfamiliar she barely recognized it. Not a single moment compared to the unchecked bliss of hearing those three words professed from his mouth. She was horrified to feel tears swimming in her eyes and Elliot pulled her into his embrace.

'I won't risk losing you again,' his voice was low in her ear and she shivered. Her fingers curled into the black uniform at his chest and she wished she could pull it off him. She hated the way it shrouded him in darkness.

'What about you?' she pressed her forehead into his warm shoulder. She could not risk losing him again either.

'I will be no more than a few days,' he comforted her, stroking her dark curls and pulling back slowly.

'Let me come with you,' she pleaded and he placed a soft kiss to the corner of her lips. Turning into his mouth, his lips molded into hers and he almost called off the the army to take her back upstairs. Pulling away reluctantly he caught the impatient stance of Walter and Benn out of the corner of his eye and turned her towards the castle.

'I must go,' he murmured and she watched as his fingers once again slipped from hers. 'Wait for me.' The look on his face as he turned and walked away from her was terribly similar to the one that had adorned his features the day that haunted her.

Walter's face was somber as he led the two men away into the darkness and she could have sworn she saw Benn wink at her before he fell into line beside Elliot. When she could no longer see their dark figures, she reluctantly turned back into the castle.

Wringing her hands together, the coat was now suffocating. As she walked through the almost deserted hallways, she let the wool drop soundlessly to the floor below her. She needed to do something, needed to talk to somebody. Walking past the entrance to the kitchen she caught the scent of fire and brimstone and was reminded forcefully of a particular dirt streaked face she had missed terribly.

Spinning lightly on her toes she flew down the staircase, fleetingly thinking of how she had not seen Alana as much as usual. As she rounded to the servant's quarters she pushed the guilty feeling creeping through her of her thoughts being preoccupied with Elliot. A warm feeling seeped into her hands at the thought of his crooked smile as he whispered words of love to her. She could not wait to tell Alana.

Stopping dead, her fingers gripped the doorway and she frowned. The usually crowded rooms were almost bare. Beds were vacant, chests empty and a distinct reek of fear gripped the remaining servants as they registered her presence. One older woman let out a weak cry and buried her face into the man beside her.

'I told you they would come for the rest of us!' she cried, muffled by the man's dirty coat. He did not offer her words of comfort but looked up at Aya warily. Swallowing loudly, a similar streak of fear began to invade her senses as she stepped into the rooms.

'Where is everyone?' she asked quietly, almost scared to utter the words in fear of a reply. Most of the servants looked at her as though she was speaking a foreign language and the fear almost choked her as she imagined horrible things. She had no idea of Logan's level of demise and what he was capable of. A face that held some resemblance crept into her view and her gaze turned slowly to the dirt streaked face.

'Princess-' the boy began but choked out a gut wrenching cough that sent shivers down Aya's spine. She placed her hand at the boys shoulder and he flinched away from her. She wondered if he had felt the sting of Logan's whip too. She curled her fingers and let her arm drop as the boy's weary eyes searched hers.

'When will my sister be back?' the boy asked her quietly and she noticed the other servants hanging off every word. As her eyes drew back to the dark eyes of their speaker, a jolt went through her. Those eyes belonged to someone she knew so well.

'Alana?' she whispered and gripped the boy's shoulders, ignoring his cringe. 'Where is she?'

The boy looked at her disbelievingly and shook his head.

'You sent her away,' his bottom lip trembled and he pulled away from her. 'You sent them all away!'

Aya shook her head slowly and looked around the room. 'No,' she gasped, the single word like fire in her throat. She heard a rustle and saw the old women's crying face emerge from the man's shoulder.

'You should be ashamed of yourself,' her voice trembled, 'To Reaver's mansion of all places!'

Aya felt the air get knocked out of her and she gripped the doorway so tightly her knuckles turned as white as her now pale face. She knew Logan was spiteful and full of hate but would he really send their loyal servants whom he used to play with as a child to that monster? Aya closed her eyes and the vision of the villagers dying gasps filled her conscience reminding her of her brother's cruelty.

She barely remembered stumbling from the servant's quarters but knew that the cool wind whipping around her meant that she had made her way outside. The gravel under her slippers which lessened to dirt let her know she was making her way down the familiar path to Bowerstone Industrial. The journey was a blur of sickened anger and fear for her friend and as she reached the town the nausea had began to rise in her throat. The sudden image of herself pressed up against the wall below Reaver made her start to run through the forever grey town. She barely noticed the people around her as she pushed through them roughly, angry curses not even reaching her ears. Her heart pounded in her constricting chest and only the sound of gunshots pulled her out of her stupor. Crashing into a villager she saw the brief look of recognition on his face and quickly stepped past him. Another gunshot rang in her ears as she stepped into the courtyard of the Industrial. A man stood on the podium, his hands wrapped around his waist in the most peculiar way. Aya gripped onto the wall tightly in support as she saw the red spiderweb trail over his fingers as she dropped to the ground. The courtyard was silent except for a sickeningly familiar voice, lodging what felt like a steel knife in Aya's throat.

'Resume your working stations at once unless you prefer a similar reward for your petulance.'

Aya looked up at the still smoking end of Reaver's gun as he stood on the balcony above her. The smile which spread across his face was not one of amusement as he watched the villagers scatter from the courtyard. Turning away from the crowd he disappeared and as a man jostled past her, she felt the bags of coins at her side press into her trembling hands. Lifting her swimming eyes she tore her gaze away from the man who now lay dead on the podium before her and grabbed the arm of a man who was ushering his people out of the courtyard. His kindly eyes barely registered her before he tried to gently push her away from the torturous sight,

'Come on love, back to work before that beast returns to finish us off,' he said quietly but she pulled away. Taking the bags of gold from her side she pushed them into his hands.

'Take these, buy food and water and guns if possible,' she urged to the bewildered man. 'You're going to need them.'

She left the man standing in the centre of the courtyard, his jaw hanging open as she once again ran through the streets in search of the familiar door. She needed more than the sword at her back if she was going to break through Reaver's defenses and she knew just where to get it from. She wondered absent-mindly why she had not spotted any red coats yet but pushed it to the back of her thoughts as she remembered her reason for coming here. Pushing open the door to the revolution she ran through the dimly lit corridors down the twisting path through the sewers and into the familiar rooms. Picking up the closest rifle to her she made to turn back then frowned as she heard voices. Oddly familiar voices. She could not think who she knew that was down here when such chaos erupted above them. Benn Finn and Page would surely be fighting to control the situation. As she approached the voices in what she knew was the map room, suddenly nothing added up. She had not seen one soldier in the castle, nor one on the streets of the Industrial. Either they were away from the chaos…or they had never been alerted to it. Pressing herself to the wall which led to the sounds she started to feel sick. Something was wrong. Listening carefully she heard Benn's voice, so quiet she could barely make out the words.

'They are getting restless…it's time to take action with or without your support…'

The retort belonged to who Aya knew was Page and she almost felt her blood boil.

'We are not ready…and _she_ has no idea that we are going behind her back…it's a suicide mission.'

_Behind her back? What was going on?_

A fist banged down on the table and she pressed herself impossibly closer to the wall to catch Benn's next words.

'You are delusional Page we have the support of every other army except your own, thanks to _her,_ if you weren't so busy off with the damn commander maybe you would have seen that you are the one standing between us. Going behind her back is a huge risk but one that was necessary.'

Aya felt her brows draw into a frown as suspicion seeped into her conscious. Were Benn and Page conspiring against her? She almost made to step around the corner to get her answers when she heard footsteps as someone entered the map room.

'Enough.' That one word was enough to send ice and fire through her heart all at once as she recognized the growled command. She fought with her emotions and almost felt her heart stop as she realized that the revolution was over. If Elliot had discovered them then there was nothing left. Maybe there was never a revolution; maybe Benn and Page were in league with Elliot and her brother. Her knees almost gave way as she imagined all of the people depending on her and her breath caught in her throat. She needed to warn the others that they had been betrayed. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized the others were with _Benn._ Never her. She had been tricked by everyone. The rifle dropped from her blue tinged fingers with a loud clatter to the floor, stopping Elliot mid sentence.

Stepping around into the doorway she sucked in a breath at the sight of the people she loved, all standing in a circle of betrayal and lies. Walter stood closest to her and his mouth opened and closed at the sight of her. She could not bare to look at the others, but merely pulled the sword from her back and threw it onto the floor beside her.

She did not know what she would do if she looked into Page's smug face if she had a weapon in her hand. The blue veins stood out in an intricate tattoo and she clenched her fists. Even as their treachery sunk in, she knew she would no sooner hurt them than herself. She was done.

Elliot's words sliced through her, twisting the knife brutally.

'What are you doing here? I told you to stay behind.' His words were cold and calculated and held no hint of the voice he used to tell her sweet lies. Even as the stinging tears filled her eyes, she lifted her gaze to Elliot's and searched his face. She found what she knew she would but even still, the mask of stone crushed her broken heart. Her throat would not work as his stare penetrated her and she stepped back as he made to walk to her. Page gripped his arm in warning and she wrapped her arms around her torso, trying to hold herself together. Every second felt like a bullet from Reaver's gun.

'You do not belong here Aya,' Elliot growled and she flinched. Oh how she saw that now. 'It's too dangerous, go home and keep your promise. Remember what I said to you.'

Her burning fingertips scorched her skin as she gripped her arms tightly. The smell of burning flesh reached her nose but she barely realized. She didn't want to remember his lies, her naivety in believing it. Her brother's words instead were recalled and she felt her chest constrict tighter. _You really believed he still cared for you? How sweet and foolishly naïve. _

Aya closed her eyes and turned from them. She could not bare to look at him again. She felt a hand pull her roughly around as Elliot reached her side. She stared at his chest and with a frustrated sigh he shook her shoulders so she was forced to look into his obsidian eyes.

'Listen to me Aya-' he began but she held up a shaking palm.

'You will not get away with this,' she whispered and felt Elliot's fingers dig into her arm. 'I will not let you hurt people anymore.'

She heard Page sigh in frustration behind her and Aya felt her jaw clench and the moster inside her roar.

'And what exacly are you going to do about it?' she taunted and Elliot held up his hand to silence her but Aya had seen enough.

'Even your eyes betray you Elliot,' she whispred as she stepped away from him, 'It is like looking into my brothers.'

He growled and stepped forward but she pushed him away roughly, the entire room shocked as he was sent crashing into the map table. She could not read his eyes as they returned to hers and for that she was grateful.

'Your words mean nothing to me,' her voice shook as she turned away.

Page's last words she heard as she ran from the room acted as the wind at her back.

'What did I tell you Elliot, she will never be queen.'

_**What do you think? Stay tuned **_


	14. Astray

**Chapter Fourteen: Astray**

**Sorry about all the running/fighting between Elliot and Aya…it has a purpose promise!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys…never fails to put a smile on my face! Hope you like this chapter I've split it into two cas its rather long! xx**

_Elliot's hand was like fire in Aya's palm as he led her quietly through the castle halls. She felt a lump form in her throat as they passed the hallway where he had kissed her only weeks before. It felt like years had passed since then. Though as she looked at Elliot's concerned features, they had not aged a day. His brows were knitted together and as his eyes grazed over her briefly, he did not offer her a smile. A slight squeeze of her hand was the only comfort he gave her as he pulled her closer to the throne room. _

_Aya let out a shaky breath at the sight of the closed doors before her and could not help but feel slightly relieved. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer of Logan's demise. Elliot dropped her hand and placed his back up against the doors, running his now absent hand through his hair. They both knew not to interrupt Logan while the throne doors were closed._

_Aya stood with hands knotted tightly in her skirts, willing those doors to stay closed to her forever. The comforting heat of Elliot's hands pried her fingers from their fists and curled them into his own once more. She lifted her eyes to his and almost wished she hadn't. His amber gaze was only for her and she did not know what she would do if she could no longer look at him. Every time he looked at her like that she lost a little piece of herself to him that she knew he would hold forever. Just when she thought she would break he smiled that crooked smile and she forgot anything of the future, only saw him now. _

_His fingers curled into her hair and pulled her head to his chest, needing her as much as she needed him. No hope against Logan and his army but more hope for each other than either of them could ever imagine. _

'_Elliot?' she whispered, almost scared to break the silence. _

'_Mmm?' His voice was a steady hum against her hair and she closed her eyes to the rumbling sound. Tightening her fingers in his shirt she pulled away to look into his eyes. Only their darkening colour indicated that he was not at ease. _

'_What if something happens?' she asked softly as he pushed a curl away from her face, 'What if Logan…stops us before we can stop him?'_

_Elliot's smile did not reach his eyes and Aya knew he had been thinking the same thing. Before he could answer, shouts she recognized as Walter's echoed from the other side of the doors and Elliot turned quickly towards them._

'_I won't let anything happen to you,' he kissed her forehead lightly and she felt his breath tickle her skin before he pushed the doors to the throne room open and they stepped into hell._

The tunnels of the underground were like a prison. The occasional flicker of light from the grills above were like teasing glimpses of the outside word that were so fleeting you started to forget what it looked like. It didn't take Aya long to realize she had taken a wrong turn. The twisting pathway to the revolution hide out now didn't seem like such a good idea as she stumbled down the ever diming path. It was surely her imagination but she felt the air become stale and was forced to draw in deeper breaths to satisfy her starving lungs.

Her hand trailed along the slimy walls, black trails of moisture trickling ominous webs down the stone beneath her fingertips. She had been walking for longer than she cared to remember though she refused to turn around and run the risk of coming across anybody looking for her. At the thought of her friend's betrayal her heart squeezed dangerously and she quickened her pace. They had used her to get Albion's army under one ruler to squash any ideas of a revolution. It was the only explanation of why Benn and Walter had lied through their teeth to her. Why Elliot, the commander of her brothers army had been standing in the hideout of the revolution to bring him down. Why Page had taunted her and spoke of secrets to Benn. Fear of her brother had turned them all into cowards. Her palms burned as she thought of how stupid she had been to trust them. There was no such thing as a hero anymore. How her mother would be turning in her grave if she saw her daughter now.

Suddenly the disgust she felt for herself went further than skin deep. Further than her dirt streaked face, further than her soaked and ripped clothes and certainly further than Elliot's touch that still lingered on her skin. Her dark thoughts had led her feet to a doorway and Aya felt no relief, only regret. She would have to go back to the castle and face her brother and her _friends_. The only person she wanted to talk to now was locked away in Reaver's mansion and she had left her only hope of saving her lying on the floor of the map room back with the rest of her dignity.

Pushing the rusted door open she wearily walked up the stairs into wherever they were headed and felt the air come back into lungs slowly. The intricate design of the wallpaper under her fingers did not reach her conscience. Nor did the sounds of screams only barely masked by cruel laughter. Only when she reached the top of the stairs did she realized where she had walked into. Looking around the blood red coloured ball room she could not help but grimace at the irony. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Reaver's dark eyes glinted as he caught sight of her. The tattoo in the corner of his eye distorted slightly as a small smile captured his lips. It seemed he too could not believe his luck. The screaming victim at the end of his pistol looked vaguely familiar to Aya, as did the crowd of servants lined up in a terrified group behind him. Her hands began to shake as she saw several bodies lying in a pool of blood that matched the walls perfectly.

'To what do I owe this immense pleasure your majesty?' Reaver's voice was laced with malice and he gestured to the blood soaked floors. 'I do wish you had informed me of a visit…I am currently in the middle of redecorating.'

As her eyes returned to Reaver's she saw nothing but red. Her blood pounded in her ears and she felt her breath coming in ragged gasps.

'Let her go,' she growled and felt her fists opening of their own accord. Reaver threw his head back in cruel laughter and rattled the gun against the petrified servant in his grasp.

'Did you hear that, my dear?' he taunted, a nasty smirk riding of any trace of handsomeness she had once thought possible in him. 'The _princess _is making demands.'

Throwing the girl roughly away from him he turned swiftly to her and readjusted the aim of his pistol to the crowd who uttered deafening screams and pleas of mercy.

'It's a little late for that your majesty,' he ridiculed her and she felt fire course through her veins and reach her fingertips. 'What leads you to believe you have any authority over me?'

Aya took in a shaking breath and the sight of Reaver's finger on the trigger of the pistol sent her fingertips alight. The monster inside her demanded his blood and she let the black band of fury constrict her thoughts.

'Oh I can think of something.'

Lifting her palms, the last thing she saw before she sent a burning flame into Reaver was the arrogant smirk slide off his face. The flames in her palms did not flicker as she stepped forward towards the crumbled heap of a hero shaking his head as he struggled to his feet.

'Get out of here, now,' she ordered the servants, who did not think twice before scattering out of the ornate room. Not taking her eyes from Reaver, Aya clenched her jaw as he patted a flame from his now scorched overcoat. She felt a thrill of satisfaction at the disgruntled look on his face.

'I see I am no longer the only hero in Albion,' his narrowed eyes looked her up and down as a predator would do to its prey. His eyes then fell upon something to her right and her gaze slid to his renowned pistol meters beside her. Before she could register his next movements he had tackled her to the ground and sent her flying across the room with a crippling strike across her jaw. She had barely hit the floor before she spun back to her feet and felt a bullet graze her cheek.

'But it appears I am still the only remaining one who possesses the skills to put up a valuable fight,' Reaver's silken voice was like a knife in her side and as her eyes lifted to the smoking barrel of his pistol she had to agree with him. He very rarely missed. The sour look on his face as she rubbed the blood from the graze at her cheek confirmed this. His finger once again cocked the gun but a noise behind him stopped him. The brief turn of his head was all she needed and she sent another destructive wave of molten fire into the man's chest, sending him flying back into the extravagant wall hangings and setting them alight. Orange flames licked at the wallpaper and curtains and as Aya turned to the source of yet another scream she felt a blinding pain pierce her shoulder. The air left her lungs as she hissed through the pain of what could only be Reaver's bullet and saw him pull a hunched figure out from behind the stairs. Blood was trickling from his lip and a blistering burn marked his left cheek. Neither hid the utter fury on his face as he roughly grabbed the hair of the figure to show her face.

'No,' Aya whispered, almost retching at the sight of Alana's terrified face. She began to step forward but Reaver waved his gun maniacally,

'Careful now, princess,' his voice had risen to accommodate his anger and Aya barely dared to breath. She knew Reaver was capable of almost anything when he was in a good mood, let alone catatonic.

'What do we have here?' he growled and pushed back Alana's hair with the end of his pistol. The sight of it so close to her was turning the flames at Aya's palms white hot.

'I-I'm so sorry Aya,' she could see Alana's lip tremble. 'I didn't want to leave without you.'

'Its ok sweetheart,' Aya's voice shook and she turned her focus back to Reaver. 'This is between me and you.'

The irrational glare in his eyes was not one she wanted to see and as a sadistic smile started curved his bloodied lips.

'Oh it will be,' he hissed. Aya ran forward but she knew what he was about to do before she could stop him. The shot echoed around the burning room, stopping her in her tracks.

She wondered if the bullet had pierced her instead. She willed it to be true but the line of blood that trailed from Alana's chest as she fell to the ground into a heap was enough to see the monster locked inside her break loose from its cage. Her vision spotted black and white hot flame captured Reaver in a burning furnace. Her throat was raw from unshed tears but she refused to think of Alana as dead as she smelt Reaver's burning skin. A sudden jolt in her side sent her flying backwards as she realized Reaver had shot her again. Struggling to her feet she saw him walking towards her, surrounded by a room of fire and he lifted his pistol for what she knew would be the last time. He would not miss with the still smoking barrel pointed to her forehead. Closing her eyes she tried to picture Elliot's smiling face and knew if that was the last thing she saw, then she could leave happy.

She waited for the sound of the trigger but heard nothing but the crackle of the flames. Then the sound of a loud bang erupted around the room but she felt no pain. She dared not open her eyes for she did not want the image of Elliot to disappear but could not help but wonder what was keeping him. Warm hands pulled her to her feet and only when she smelt vanilla and mint mixed with charcoal did she open her eyes to the real thing. Reaver lay at her feet, a very defined bullet hole through his charred outfit and Benn Finn tying his hands together with chain. Elliot gripped her arm so tight it was painful and Aya realized he was trying to tie a piece of cloth around her shoulder to stem the bleeding. Pulling away from him reluctantly she tried to search for Alana through the growing flames and felt the smoke burn her throat. Elliot pulled her back tightly and wrapped his arm around her trembling form,

'You're not leaving my side,' he growled and ushered what she could barely see as Walter carrying a bleeding girl out of the burning mansion. Before she could see whether it was Alana or not she heard Benn cry out from behind her and felt Elliot thrown back from her. Turning swiftly she saw Reaver had broken Benn's hold and had thrown both men away from her.

'I'm afraid my patience for you has run out, your majesty,' he hissed and reached for her bleeding arm. Aya stumbled backwards and was pulled behind a warm and furious figure. Elliot was shaking with rage as he shielded her trembling body behind his.

'This is the last time I will find you touching the princess,' he growled over the roar of the fire. Several planks of wood from the ceiling had begun to splinter and fall precariously around them though Elliot did not move.

Aya could not see Reaver from behind Elliot's back but the malevolence in his voice was like fuel to the fire burning inside her.

'Ah commander, I did not recognize you behind your _hero_,' he taunted. Aya felt the rumble of Elliot's chest as she gripped the shirt at his back tighter. 'I was somewhat preoccupied with the little predicament her firing fingers have left my place of residence in.'

Elliot's fingers were white laced as the gripped the hilt of his sword as he returned it to his back. He knew as well as Aya did that Reaver would not risk becoming the enemy of the entire King and his army through crossing his commander. His chances of killing the princess without anyone's knowledge had passed and the strained look on his face portrayed his bitterness on the matter.

'If the decision were mine that bullet would have been between your eyes, ' Elliot's voice was riddled with fury as he attempted to reign in his temper, 'If you so much as lay a finger on her again, you will find your decomposing remains in a similar _predicament_ as your manor.'

Turning to her he looked at her bleeding side, 'Benn will lead you out, now go.'

Benn turned to steer her away but Reaver could not resist a last retort. If Aya did not hate him so much she would pity him for not knowing when to be quiet. She had found herself in this position with Elliot more times than she cared to remember.

'Apologies about your servant friend,' Reaver quipped, 'Maybe you can send one of the others back to clean up her filthy blood.'

Aya did not even stop to consider the consequences of her actions but pushed roughly past Elliot and towards Reaver, every intention of tearing him limb from limb.

**Ahhhh don't worry I wont leave you hanging! **


	15. Of Mice and Women

**Chapter Fifteen: Of Mice and Women**

**Heres the other half of the chapter ****xx**

_The sky opens up over me and you  
And you don't seem to mind that we're soaked through  
You kiss me in the rain, I forget what I'm moaning about  
And I know I wouldn't be the same without you_

_I couldn't replicate your touch or love anyone again this much  
But I wouldn't be the same without you_

Aya's fingers grazed the charcoaled remains of Reaver's coat before she was once again pushed roughly behind Elliot and she stopped short at the fury distorting his beautiful face.

'Do not disobey me,' he growled, every word said like its own furious sentence. Reaver chuckled behind him and Aya saw the tattoo that ran across the bridge of Elliot's nose nearly disappear as he struggled for control. She wondered what Logan would do if Elliot killed one of his most trusted associates. She saw Elliot's fingers run over the pistol at his side and could imagine him considering the same thought.

'It appears that you are struggling to keep the little princess under your jurisdiction,' Reaver sounded optimistically pleasant even as his mansion burnt dangerously around them. 'I have certain…remedies for such an impasse.' He gestured to the bloodied bodies scattered around the smoke filled room and before Aya realized what was going on Elliot had slammed the smaller man against the splintering stairwell and had a white knuckled hand around Reaver's' throat.

'You threaten the princess,' he growled so low that Aya could barely hear him, 'you threaten me.'

With that he let him slide to the floor, and turned from him disgusted. Grabbing Aya's arm tightly he led her and Benn from the smoke filled room and out into the courtyard. Walter and Alana were nowhere to be found though the small trail of blood leading out towards the town centre sent shivers down her spine. She prayed that Walter reached a healer in time. She had barely reached the gates of the mansion when Benn swung around and shook her shoulders so hard that she felt blood ooze terribly from the wound and could not help but let out a small cry.

'What in Skorm's name do you think you were doing!' he cried and did not notice her blood on his fingers. Elliot pushed his hands off with a growl and pulled her to his side.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered and pushed her aching head into Elliot's shirt, trying to forget that he had betrayed her and wasn't completely furious with her for a few seconds. He was stiff at first then realizing the amount of blood leaking from her raw wounds, and how close he had come to losing her, he pulled her up into his arms and squeezed her so hard she couldn't breathe.

'Don't think you are getting away with this,' he whispered close to her ear and his voice was laced with something she could not place, 'You are in serious trouble.'

Wrapping her legs around his waist she let him carry her battered body out of the mansion gates leaving a fuming Benn to trail behind, cursing her idiocy and senselessness. Her lip trembled dangerously over Elliot's shoulder as she saw how hurt her friend was and forgot all about his lies to her. For that moment the revolution didn't exist.

'Benn?' she croaked, her throat raw from the smoke. He stopped his rant briefly to acknowledge her and the furious pout on his face broke her heart. 'Thank you.'

His bottom lip jutted out further at the pathetic princess being carried by the commander of her army and knew he could not scold her anymore.

She felt Elliot's arms tighten around her and lay her bruised cheek on his shoulder. Her nose pressed into his neck as they entered the town and she felt him stiffen as she breathed in deeply. Pressing her lips lightly to his throat with what energy she had left she felt herself dropped to her feet so quickly she nearly lost her balance. She had not realized that they had reached the town and had entered the alchemist's store. Before she could fully regain her balance she was pulled from the store and into the bar next door where Elliot threw some gold to the bar maid and slammed the door of one of the rooms behind them. He ripped open the alchemist's package to reveal health potions, bandages and what could only be a alcohol. She saw him visibly swallow and take a deep breath to reign in his anger before he turned to her, the room suddenly too small with the imposing figure stalking towards her slowly.

'We can do this the easy way,' the anger in his voice left nothing to the imagination, 'or the hard way.'

Aya backed up until her back hit the wall. The look etched on his face suggested that even the easy way was not going to be something she liked. As he came towards her he threw off his bloodied shirt and she swallowed nervously. He couldn't seriously want to do _that_ right now could he? She could barely stand as he reached her.

'Take off your clothes.'

Aya wasn't sure she had heard him right. She pushed herself impossibly further back into the wall as he tilted his head slightly, studying her.

'If this is your attempt to seduce me you are doing poorly-' her words were cut short when her breath left her lungs as he leaned in so close she could see every crinkle in his angry little nose. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks and snapped her mouth shut as his gaze lowered to her lips. His hand lifted to brush past her cheek and she thought deliriously where his hand was descending to when it brushed painfully against her shoulder.

'I need to clean your wounds,' he stated matter of factly, as though this close proximity did not affect him. Letting out a long breath she closed her eyes, _of course._ Why else would he want to be this close to her. Why else was he so angry. She had almost ruined his little plan to fool the other armies into being under Logan's control.

She barely noticed him slipping the dress from her shoulders until it lay at her feet. Suddenly she did not care she was standing before him in her undergarments; it was her blood he cared about not what lay underneath them. Sighing she let him dress the wound at her shoulder without complaint and when his fingers trailed over her side she tried not to shiver. Looking at him for the first time she saw his face had paled and his hands were shaking slightly as he touched her. His fingers ran over her skin so softly that she hardly felt it. Closing her eyes she wanted to pretend they were back in the castle, before she even knew what getting shot felt like. Remembering the last time he had touched her like this she was snapped out of it by Elliot's angry voice,

'This is what happens when you try to take on more than you can handle,' he murmured as he fastened the pristine bandage around her side. Aya bristled; she had saved all of those servants willingly.

'I assume Reaver doesn't seem so _tantalizing_ any longer,' his barb aimed at her earlier behavior with Reaver at the ball hit her hard and she pushed him away from her. This was no time for his jealous insults. His eyes smoldered with unspoken anger as he pushed the remaining supplies aside.

'Oh I was never interested in Reaver apart from a quick f-' she began but was cut off as Elliot gripped her arm tightly.

'Do not push me tonight Aya,' he warned a dangerous glint in his eyes, 'you are in enough trouble as it is.'

Laughing bitterly she threw the belt from her dress at him, 'Go on then, dear Logan, take out your whip.'

She knew she shouldn't have said it, knew it would only make things worse but could not stop herself. They both watched as the belt fell in a heap to the ground and neither made an effort to retrieve it. Elliot turned away and she knew she had hurt him.

'Don't ever say that to me again. I would _never_ hurt you.'

Aya picked up her dress from the floor and finally felt the tears well in her eyes.

'You leaving hurt me more than Logan's whip ever could,' she whispered and felt the heat from his bare chest at her back as he turned back to her. A single tear sent a burning line down her cheek as she felt Elliot's fingers leave a blazing trail over the scars at her back. His arms came around her bare torso and he rested his chin on her shoulder with a resigned sigh. Pulling the dress from her still raw fingers he turned her so her cheek was resting against the tattoo at his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Her bottom lip trembled and she struggled to hold back the threatening tears that demanded release. Her mother had always told her that when she was upset she was only ever allowed to let one tear escape, that she had to be strong. Her nails left crescent imprints in Elliot's back as she held him more tightly than she should; for fear that she would get dragged under if she did not have him to pull her in. He did not say a word, but knew that his arms around her were more than words could ever mean to her.

She did not know how long the stood there for, how long his fingers ran over the wounds at her back, but when he finally spoke, she couldn't feel them burn any longer.

'When I saw my family die I thought I would never feel that kind of pain again,' his deep voice rumbled against her hair and she stiffened. She did not know what she would do if he let her go now. Images of his family flitted across her closed eyes and she forced them open. His hand stopped on her back and pulled her away slightly, her fingernails leaving slight welts on his ribcage as she reluctantly let go. His amber eyes looked torn and she saw a muscle in his jaw clench as he looked over her.

'Seeing that _tyrant's_ gun to your head today was like reliving that night all over again,' his voice shook and his fingers dug into her arms. She placed her palms on his chest, never getting sick of the steady beat under his tattoo. Elliot lifted his hands to rest on her cheeks and his thumb wiped away the trail of her tear. As Aya looked into his troubled features she saw he was battling with himself. The hands at her face were trembling and what was surely becoming a permanent crease at the base of his nose was beginning to form. Sighing she turned and pressed her lips into the palm of his hand which tightened around her. Cursing under his breath he pulled her lips to his in a kiss so soft she almost wondered if it were real.

'He never come close to comparing to you,' she whispered and felt the curve of his smile against her lips. With one hands trailing a line down her bare arm he nipped at her bottom lip when she shivered.

'Is that so?' he growled playfully, pushing into her lightly letting her know exactly how he was feeling. She sucked in a ragged breath as his bare chest came into contact with hers and her lip came between her teeth. His own teeth dragged across her earlobe making an unrecognizable sound emanate from her half closed lips.

'You don't tremble under him?' he teased, his hands running along the line of her underwear. His mouth pressed against her ear and she bit back a moan. She felt her back press into the wall behind her as he pushed into her. Arching her back she pressed impossibly closer to him and her thighs molded around his hips as he lifted her from the floor. She now had no choice but to stare into his golden gaze.

'Don't fit against him?' His breath tickled her lips as he pressed his hips closer to her, almost sending her cross-eyed with images of specifically how they could _fit._ Shaking her head slowly she leaned forward to place a lingering kiss on his full lips. Kissing the corners of his mouth like he used to do to her, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he shivered.

'I thought I had lost you again,' he whispered against her lips in between kissing her gently, as if she would break. Aya felt her blood run cold, he had no idea.

'I guess you know how it feels now,' she whispered against his ear and his hold tightened so severely that she really did think she would break. Letting go of her suddenly he strode across the other side of the room, running his hands through his hair as he cursed loudly. She had learnt her lesson from angering him further and kept her mouth shut.

'Don't _ever_ do that to me again,' he growled without looking at her, 'Do you understand me?'

She felt her heart drop, the commander was back. The boy she knew disappeared with his compassion. She let her gaze drop from the rippling muscles of his back to her curled toes in the carpet and could not hide her disappointment.

'Do you understand me?' he demanded and she looked him directly in his darkening eyes.

'Impeccably, commander,' she murmured quietly and heard a growl rumble in his chest.

'Don't get yourself into more strife than you already have, princess,' he warned and she bristled. She was sick of him treating her like a child.

'Reaver may not hold all of your talents but you are no match for him in the art of action,' she huffed angrily, 'You are just a mouse with a lion's roar.'

Elliot turned his head towards her slowly, his knuckles cracking as he clenched his fists. His head tilted and a small smile played on his lips. Aya's breath caught at the look in his eyes as he started towards her.

'Let me remedy that for you princess.'

**There will be no running from this angry mouse!**


	16. Revelations

**Chapter Sixteen: Revelations**

**Hi all! Thanks for your patience…I fully forgot where my plot was going since those chapters got deleted and kind of almost gave up on the story. However you have all been sending nice reviews so I thought I would try to give it another go. It is a work in progress and may be changed and cropped and played with until I am happy with it! I re-read some of my past chapters and they are horrible in regards to grammar, spelling etc. so may need to look at doing that. **

**So I saw Snow White and the Huntsman the other day…totally reminded me of my Elliot, suuppppper hot and it inspired me to write more with Chris Hemsworth beautiful face in mind!**

**Hope you enjoy…remember I haven't been at this in a while so it may take some getting used to. This will just be a short adjunct and ill add up another chapter today xx**

_You chewed me up and spit me out_  
_Like I was poison in your mouth_  
_You took my light, you drain me down_  
_But that was then and this is now_  
_Throw your sticks and stones_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me_

The night had been exceptionally cold, where it strips you down to your bones. Never before had it been so clear to Aya how 'privileged' she had been, tucked up in her fur and throws on her four poster bed. Turning over on the uncomfortable bed, she lifted the paper-thin cover up to her chin and set her jaw. She would rather die, shivering in this broken, dripping inn than spend one more night in the castle with her brother ruling.

She would rather keep the company of rats, than force another smile for her servants again. Squeezing her eyes shut, her eyes were dry and pained from the smoke of the fire and she could feel the dust down her throat. She welcomed the bitter taste for it so reflected every emotion running through her body.

'_Let me remedy that for you princess.'_

_Edging forward with that haunting smile, the narrowed eyes, he fit the predator well. But Aya was no longer the prey. She still felt the raw palms of her hands which single-handedly brought down Reaver's mansion, one of her brother's greatest assets. Here in front of her, was his other little assistant thinking that he could kiss away the traitor within. _

_She waited until he was so close, she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. Waited until she could see the amber-rimmed iris lock with her own green gaze. _

'_Let me remedy something for you, commander,' she seethed. _

_Taking a step forward she was filled with gratification when he took a small step back. His eyes flickered briefly to the blue tattoo at her arms, before returning to her face. _

'_I am not that stumbling idiot of a girl you used to know. Nor will I stand by and watch you ruin MY lands.' She placed her hands on his chest and refused to acknowledge the steady beat of his heart under her palm. Elliot's jaw clenched slightly at the heat, but did not make a sound. 'After today there is nothing left between us, except war.' _

_Elliot's eyes flickered across her face several times, as if looking for an answer to a question. He seemed to be battling inward, and his eyes came to rest on the hands at his chest. Running a finger across the blue tattoo he nodded to himself,_

'_I will be back to collect you in the morning,' he stated quietly, turning towards the door._

'_What makes you think I would go anywhere with you?' she asked coldly, fully intending to leave as soon as he left her room. Elliot laughed darkly,_

'_What makes you think you have a choice?'_

Tossing again on the bed, she tried to understand for the hundredth time what game he was playing. She slammed her fist down on the bed and let out a frustrated cry. What was she to do now? She had no allies, no home and no plan. Even after her friends had betrayed her, she had held onto Benn like a blubbering maid and let Elliot carry her like the helpless damsel he thought her to be.

_She had every intention of leaving the inn, had packed whatever she could find and had attempted to pry open the door. Walter and Benn had been standing there, guilt plastered over their face, but not a word to say. _

_Exhaustion ran deep through her muscles and one glance at the swords at their backs ruined that plan. Without another glance in their direction, she closed the door quietly and walked dejectedly to the window. As expected, Page was looking up at her. Seeing her face almost sent Aya jumping out of the window to wipe that smirk off her traitorous little face. One glance back to the door in which Benn and Walter stood behind had Aya turning away from the window and sitting miserably onto the bed. _

Memories running through her head, she wondered what her mother would do in this situation. Laughing bitterly, she shook that thought from her head, her mother would never get herself into this mess in the first place.

She knew Elliot would come for her in the morning. He may have lied to her about many things before, but she knew from that stone cold look he gave her that he would be dragging her back to the castle kicking and screaming. She hated to think what state Bowerstone was in now that the traitors had come across it. She could still hear roaring laughter and banter coming from the bar downstairs and turned her head towards the window with a loud sigh. She needed a plan. Something that would give her time to gather allies and break up Elliot and his little sidekicks.

She chewed on her lip as she considered an unappealing option. Shaking her head she searched for alternatives but came up with the same outcome. No matter what, she would be taken back to the castle. She could give herself away to Logan and ruin any chance she had in defeating him. Or she could pretend to be on their side.

'Hmmm,' she contemplated, barely noticing that she stood from the crumpled bed. Pulling on her blood-stained dress slowly, she sifted through what she needed to do. As unwilling she was to even look at those traitors, they were a means to an end. Just like they had used her, she would use them. It would be like swallowing poison, pretending to forgive them. But it would give her what she needed. Smiling slightly to herself she was surprised that she had come up with such a cunning plan.

She would let them lead her right back to the castle with a pretty smile on her face. She knew she could get an army together by herself, her mother had done that and so much more. She knew there were people who would die for the chance to even be a part of the rebellion. Her rebellion. She would let them lead her straight into the lair of the dragon where she knew when her strength returned, the castle would burn to the ground. Along with her brother.

Pulling her hair back into a braid she grinned wider. They could use her, betray her and think her useless.

Well two could play that game.


	17. A Venomous Smile

**Chapter Seventeen: A venomous smile**

**So this chapter will be a bit longer, the last chapter was just a teaser! I'm still a bit shaky with my writing but anyway…continue.**

_After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

Plastering on a false smile was nothing new to Aya. Her face would automatically assume that expression when necessary. A smile reminded her of a lie, really. It was like a declaration of love. It could be made without even liking the person. Even hating them, despising them.

She knew all too well how someone could say that they loved you when they were completely and utterly in love with destroying everything you stand for. She was a liar too then, she supposed. That lie of happiness had been plastered over her face for longer than she cared to remember. Why stop now? There was no sleeping anymore. She needed to start her rebellion.

Taking in a deep breath, her lips curved bitterly to position and she placed a now icy-cold hand on the door knob. The cool metal turned under her fingers and readied herself for the final act. A ragged looking Benn was startled to see Aya appearing with what must look like a comical grin on her face. Staring into one of her dearest friend's guilty eyes left her struggling to keep the smile from turning into a grimace. Benn frowned briefly at the look on her face and she shook herself silently. Walter had since disappeared and she swallowed her pride like a bitter pill as she closed the door behind her and stepped into the hallway.

'Princess?' he queried, his voice rough. Aya could see his hand hovering next to his sword and she felt her heart twist harshly. Pushing her emotions aside she twisted her hands in front of her and cleared her throat.

'I was wondering if I could go downstairs to get some food,' she whispered, eyes dropping to the floor in what she hoped looked like an innocently hungry movement. She could almost hear him arguing with himself and hastened to continue, 'You can follow me, Finn.' She added icily, struggling to reign herself in. He sighed and seemed to gather himself,

'Of course, princess,' he confirmed, leading her down the stairs towards the bar. She let him hold onto her arm tightly, when she wished she could break away and run out of this place. Taking calming breaths, she took in her surroundings that she had failed to notice on the way in. The bar was teaming with drunkards, maids and gamblers. Someone would be talking.

Seating herself at the bar, Benn stood close by and gained the bartender's attention. Glancing away, she tried to catch on to a shred of conversation that may assist her once she returned to the castle.

'That Logan has no idea what he's got himself into!' A particularly drunk man to her right roared. 'I'll march up there right now and show him!'

Sighing she stopped listening to his dribble and tried again. Benn still had a tight grip on her arm, but she had long forgotten. A particular statement drew her attention so fast that she nearly gave herself away. Turning more discreetly, she stretched and kept her eyes focused just over Benn's shoulder.

'Well at least Bowerstone has settled down,' A barmaid sighed sweetly to a group of men, 'It seems whatever upset them has been taken care of.'

Aya leaned as close as she dared, ignoring the food Benn placed in front of her. The woman's voice became somewhat muffled and she closed her eyes to focus.

'Yes, Logan's right hand man was right in the midst of it all!' The barmaid continued. 'The say he-'

Her voice was abruptly cut off when she felt a sharp pull on her arm that startled her out of her daze. 'What do you think you are doing Finn?' A dangerous voice warned. Aya clenched her jaw and pulled her arm out of Elliot's grip.

'I'm not a rag doll, commander,' she hissed as they received some wary stares. 'I do require food and water on occasion.'

She did not even turn towards him, but rather searched for the bar maid and ignored his arguing with Benn. She saw the bar maid had moved on and was talking avidly to another group of men, too far away to hear.

'We can't let the poor girl starve, Elliot-'

'Then send her back to the room with a piece of bread!'

'That is not meal for a princess!'

Sighing in irritation she stood up abruptly, 'Will you two shut up and go away or let me sit here in peace,' she ground out harshly and pushed away from Benn, 'For such clever traitors you sound like irritating little children.'

Benn's mouth snapped shut and visibly swallowed as his eyes flicked to Elliot. 'Watch yourself princess,' he said quietly, but dangerously. 'If it were up to me, you would be dragged back to the castle as we speak.'

Aya let out a small smile as a retort began in her head. What more damage could they do to her, why not antagonise them.

'So you don't make the decisions?' she queried politely. 'I guess Finn does have more balls than you-' she began but was cut off by a loud throat clearing by Benn himself.

Elliot grabbed her arm roughly and spun her towards him, 'Don't start these petty insults again Aya, there is only so many times I can let it slide.'

Aya actually laughed out right at this. 'Let it slide?' she whispered incredulously. 'That is your excuse for being too scared of me to back up your words?'

She knew the taunting would wind Elliot up. Hopefully enough for him to storm off so she could get back to what she was doing. She still had the bar maid in sight, and could probably convince Benn that she wanted to sit somewhere near.

'Too scared?' he ground out angrily, 'You push and push and I am on the verge of making sure you're petulant mouth is speechless.'

'I'm fairly sure you had your chance at that Elliot, and I was less than impressed,' she taunted and the bridge of Elliot's was triggered into a snarl.

Benn choked on his ale and Elliot grabbed the front of her dress and drew her so close she could see every angry line of his scowl.

'You know what happens when you make these accusations princess,' his voice only loud enough for her to hear. 'I am not that boy you can taunt and tease any longer.'

She shook inside, but was the picture of stability on the outside. 'I know exactly what happens,' she did not bother to lower her voice. 'You attempt to finish what you started, but each time I'm left wondering if you are not a man at all. Simply a traitorous, bitter, little boy,' she said angrily, seeing something dangerous enter Elliot's eyes. Aya knew she had over stepped his patience. Elliot's hands shook as they let her go.

'Tell Page and Walter we are leaving,' Elliot said quietly, almost calmly. Turning away swiftly, he disappeared up the stairs and she felt a small feeling of both triumph and panic filter through her.

'Aya,' Benn whispered urgently, 'Please don't do this to yourself, there are things you don't understand.' Aya ignored him and searched urgently for the bar maid who was now behind the bar. Aya motioned to her and she waddled over as Benn tried to gain Walter's attention.

'Good news I hear?' Aya said quietly, careful to avoid Benn hearing. The bar maid smiled broadly,

'Oh indeed, I see you were congratulating the commander,' she replied with wink. Aya frowned slightly but played along.

'Oh of course, what a good man he is,' Aya sighed and noticed that Benn had managed to get Walter's attention. Time was running out.

'Aye,' the bar maid agreed, 'Managing to save Bowerstone like that with only peaceful words. I hear he recruited many more for the rebellion too.' She dropped her voice to a whisper.

'You'd do well to keep that information to yourself,' she heard Benn mutter to the maid as he heard her last statement. But Aya did not move.

'What does she mean Benn?' she whispered as the bar maid scoffed and walked away. Benn grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side as Walter and Page started towards them.

'I can't-' Benn started to say, but looked so conflicted as he gazed into Aya's eyes.

'You are my oldest friend Benn Finn. If you can't then no one ever will,' she whispered softly, almost defeated. Running a hand through his hair, he let out a ragged sigh and grabbed her by the shoulders.

'We are the rebellion, Aya,' he stated simply as Page and Walter drew nearer. 'I should not be telling you this. Page thinks you are incompetent, Elliot thinks you are not ready, he forced me not to tell you, to lie.' He pleaded with her to understand. 'I know you are ready Aya, you always have been.'

She barely felt the squeeze of her shoulders as he shook her lightly and drew her into a hug. 'He only tried to protect you-' he whispered and she pushed him away firmly. It was all starting to make sense.

Her mind drifted back to finding Page and Elliot in the garden. Page was pleading with Elliot to tell her something…back then she had thought it something as trivial as an affair. How utterly stupid, she really was incompetent.

And then there was Elliot.

He had pushed her so far that she nearly killed him. Taunted her with the past so that she would gather her magic through anger. He had turned her best friends into liars, made her feel desolate and alone. Felt that she did not belong to a rebellion she had worked so hard to create. Nearly made her murder the man she loved – _used to love. _

A fury like she had not felt in as long as she could remember rippled through her. She could no longer see anything around her except a blurry haze. A black band wrapped around her like a suffocating rage. She felt like her heart would push out of her rib cage with the intensity of its beat and she knew she was about to lose control.

She felt Benn lead her quickly out of the tavern and into the street. She silently thanked him as she felt her whole arms burn with the need to release. She would not hurt anyone that did not deserve to be hurt. But those that did…

'What is going on Benn?' she heard a female voice curse through the haze. 'Can you not even control her petty temper for one night?'

Aya felt herself begin to shake, her jaw set so tightly she thought it might snap. Fists so tightly clenched that they turned white and anger so deep within her it consumed her.

'You are as incompetent as she is Finn! A useless member of the team-' Page ranted as Benn tried desperately to quieten her. They had no idea what Benn had just told Aya, or the fury he had released.

'You think me incompetent?' Aya heard herself whisper. Only it wasn't her voice, it was some kind of monster within her. She laughed cruelly as Page looked somewhat shocked at the admission. The beast within her demanded vengeance. 'You think I have a _temper_,' she hissed, the black band tightening around her ability to control herself as she stared into Page's eyes.

'Learn to control yourself,' Page scoffed, but her voice trembled slightly as she saw the manic gaze capture her own. 'You are only proving to everyone what a spoilt child you-'

Aya's fist collided with Page's cheek before she had even realised she rose her arm. A sickening crack echoed as the girl went flying across the court yard to smash into the wall of the alchemist's building. The beast inside her roared its satisfaction as she followed the path of destruction to show Page exactly how incompetent she was. The girl had left a trail of blood when she collided with the building of the wall and Aya's heart beat impossibly faster.

She felt Walter and Benn tugging on her arms, pleading with her, but she ignored them. Picking up a barely conscious Page by her shirt, she slammed her into the wall of the building and bared her teeth at her in a snarl.

'You think me merely a child?' Aya whispered, only loud enough for Page to hear. Her fist clenched tighter and Page began to choke. Benn and Walter's cries and attempts to stop her went unnoticed as her focus narrowed in. 'You think _wrong_'.

Page gripped Aya's hands desperately and Aya finally was no longer angry at her. She pitied her. As she loosened her grip she was thrown back roughly. The beast that had just begun to be caged flared furiously as her head collided roughly with the gravel beneath her. She saw Benn's face come into view as her vision swam, but she pushed him away. Her battle was not with him.

Pulling herself up slowly, Aya looked for those eyes that she knew would be upon her. Elliot stood, breathing heavily as he assisted Page to her feet. She knew only he would have pushed her away like that. Only he had that hold on her.

But no more.

'_You know you could never beat me Aya,' Elliot teased, his eyes twinkling as he pinned her to the ground once again. _

_Aya sighed, frustrated. 'You could at least pretend to let me win sometimes.' _

_Elliot chuckled and lay down next to her. 'Alright, fair princess,' he whispered cupping her face. 'Next time I shall fall at your feet.'_

The memory intruded Aya's vision briefly and she smiled venomously. He had no idea how true his profession would be. The beast inside her knew not of the love she held for Elliot. Love would only get in the way. He had betrayed her, lied to her and hurt her beyond anybody else.

'You know,' Elliot said simply. He stood a little way in front of her, Page now safely in Walter's care. Aya tilted her head slightly,

'Know what exactly, commander?' she queried, stepping away from Benn. She did not want to hurt him. 'How I want to make you suffer as much as I? As much as my people?'

Elliot clenched his jaw and Aya laughed bitterly. 'Oh you mean how you betrayed me? How you think me too weak to join my own rebellion?' She stepped closer, the blue of her tattoo lighting up the ground as she walked. 'How you tried to make me kill you to gain these powers?' She lifted her arm and trailed a finger along the tattoo. 'Or maybe, how you tried to turn everyone against me because I am nothing. but. a. useless. CHILD!'

Elliot did not flinch when she screamed at him, nor did he move an inch. He simply stared at her, like waiting out a tantrum. This angered her further.

'Do you have nothing to say now?' Aya cried and pushed him roughly. 'No words of love to tide me over with? No sweet lies to cover your tracks with!' Her gaze trembled with unshed tears as she pushed him back further, and he once again righted himself.

He wiped a line of blood from his mouth and turned back to her, 'If you will listen.'

'No!' she cried and her palm crashed into his face, leaving a bruised, red welt across his cheek. 'No more lies! I don't want you anymore.' His amber gaze drifted slowly back to her own, but he did not move to stop her.

'You will still always have me.'

Those words almost broke hands shook as she stared into his molten gaze, unaware of anything apart from him. They stood there, not touching, but close enough to. She had to look up to see his eyes, see that tattoo mingle with the graze of her fiery hand print across his face. She wanted to fight him; she wanted him to fight her, to yell at her. Anything but this. Anything but that somewhat defeated gaze he bestowed upon her.

Anything to stop loving him.

**Well there you go! Another wee bit to tide you guys over, let me know what you think! xx**


End file.
